


Na widoku

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 format, Anal Sex, M/M, POV: Sherlock Holmes, POV: third person, Porn, Porn With Feels, Public Sex, Really a lot of porn, Sex during investigations, Sex in offices not belonging to either character, Sex on trains, Slight Medical Kink, Translation, post-HLV, post-series 3, unspoken feelings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock i John pięć razy uprawiają jakoś seks i nie rozmawiają o tym, a potem raz rozmawiają. Fetysz: seks w miejscach publicznych. Opowiadanie osadzone po sezonie trzecim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na widoku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * A translation of [In Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717520) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



1

Sherlock przewraca stronę gazety, choć nie skupia się szczególnie na żadnym artykule. W sprawie Piotra Kazakowa zabrnęli w ślepy zaułek i tak naprawdę to Sherlock musi pomyśleć. Ślad, którym podążali, okazał się do niczego, a on w końcu zgodził się na powrót do domu, żeby John mógł się przespać, a on – właśnie pomyśleć.

Myślenie też nic w tej chwili nie daje; okazuje się, że trochę go rozprasza kształt śpiącego na kanapie Johna. Sherlock strzepuje gazetę i stara się udawać, że nie nasłuchuje jego regularnych, głębokich oddechów ani nie zerka od czasu do czasu na jego drobne, utrzymane w dobrej kondycji ciało. Nic takiego między nimi nie ma. Nigdy nie było, choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo sobie tego życzył. Powtarza sobie, że powinien być zadowolony, że John znowu wrócił do domu. Przez jakiś czas panował niezły chaos; jesienią, kiedy został postrzelony, John owszem, wrócił do domu i zamieszkał z nim na czas jego powrotu do zdrowia, po części po to, żeby zająć się jego raną, a po części dlatego, że on i Mary nie rozmawiali ze sobą i nie chciał być w ich mieszkaniu. Ale potem tam wrócił. Ku wielkiemu (aczkolwiek milczącemu) rozczarowaniu Sherlocka w końcu postanowił jej wybaczyć i przeprowadził się z powrotem do siebie.

Patrząc wstecz, Sherlock zastanawia się, czy Johnowi przyszło kiedyś do głowy, że jego decyzja, żeby się znowu wyprowadzić, była wyjątkowo marnym prezentem gwiazdkowym dla Sherlocka – choć chyba też cokolwiek niedocenionym prezentem dla Mary, która, zdaje się, uważała, że jej się to należy (a w każdym razie tak twierdził John). Pewnie nie; prawdopodobnie John myślał wtedy tylko, że ładnie byłoby zrobić w stronę żony taki gest w Boże Narodzenie. (Powinna być wniebowzięta. Niewykluczone, że nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak mało brakowało, żeby John w ogóle jej nie wybaczył.) Myślał o niej, nie o Sherlocku. To nieistotne, upomina się Sherlock. Teraz to już przeszłość. John nie wytrwał w swoim przebaczeniu nawet sześciu tygodni i w końcu piętnastego lutego przeprowadził się z powrotem do domu. Mary zabrała noworodka i wyjechała do Finlandii tam zamieszkać – jak się okazało, z prawdziwym ojcem dziecka. Sherlock był trochę zaskoczony, że znalazła czas na romansowanie na boku z więcej niż jednym mężczyzną. Podejrzewał Davida Lewishama; o tym facecie pierwsze słyszał. Zdaje się, że to był kolejny z jej sekretów. Tak czy inaczej John wrócił do domu i po kilku dniach, w czasie których wykrzyczał to wszystko Sherlockowi, zadziwiająco szybko się uspokoił, a życie wróciło do rytmu, jakim płynęło przez Świętami – z tym tylko, że teraz Sherlock był już na chodzie. Ucieszył się, kiedy John zgodził się mu towarzyszyć przy następnej sprawie do rozwiązania; ich dawne życie wróciło na swoje stare miejsce płynnie i jakby nigdy nic.

A jednak. A jednak. Teraz wciąż myśli o tych wyjątkach, o rzeczach, których braku w ogóle nie zauważał, kiedy robili to pierwszy raz – pierwszy raz dzielili ze sobą mieszkanie i życie. Ale czegoś brakowało, a on w końcu uświadomił to sobie na weselu Johna. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział go z tej perspektywy, chociaż doskonale rozumie, że podświadomie ten punkt widzenia musiał w nim tkwić od dawna. No ale teraz doskonale rozumie i zrobiło się niebezpiecznie ciekawie, bo John nie wysyła już w przestrzeń sygnałów, świadczących o zupełnym braku zainteresowania takimi rzeczami. Nie okazuje go też jawnie, tak jak to robił w czasie ich pierwszej wspólnej kolacji, teraz już pewnie pierwszej z wielu setek, ale czasem Sherlock przyłapuje go na przebłyskach czegoś, co _mogłoby_ być zainteresowaniem – tak mu się wydaje, chociaż pewny nie jest.

Zawsze wiedział, że że John na niego leci (chociaż John w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał; zdaje się, że jest z tej swojej bezcennej heteroseksualności jakoś tak uparcie dumny) i jest wobec niego nieprzeciętnie zaborczy. Zawsze miał skłonność do jawnego okazywania zazdrości, nawet wobec klientów, którzy tylko stają za blisko (jego zdaniem za blisko) albo zachowują się wobec Sherlocka zbyt poufale. Natychmiast się wtedy jeży, staje tuż obok Sherlocka i w jakiś sposób fizycznie zaznacza swoje prawa do niego. Ot, kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu albo na plecach. Mówi o nich dwóch „my”, nie obejmując już tym słowem żadnych osób trzecich. Sherlock w tajemnicy za każdym razem się tym delektuje, pławi się w zazdrości Johna tak samo jak w jego komplementach. A co do pociągu, to John dotyka go często i bez potrzeby nawet wtedy, kiedy nie ma wokół nikogo, kto mógłby to wziąć za przejaw znaczenia swojego terenu. Dotyka go bez skrępowania, jakby to była po prostu normalna część ich relacji. Sherlock domyśla się, że rzeczywiście nią jest. Sam zaczął w odpowiedzi więcej Johna dotykać – właściwie to już całe lata temu. Na długo przed skokiem z dachu szpitala świętego Bartłomieja. Zanim spotkał Johna, nigdy nie odczuwał ochoty na fizyczny kontakt z kimkolwiek. Był samowystarczalny i było mu z tym dobrze. Ale z jakiegoś powodu John łamie wszystkie zasady Sherlocka.

Rozwód nie jest jeszcze urzędowo ważny, ale separacja już tak. Prawnik Johna wytłumaczył, że rozwody rozpatruje się po upływie roku od zawarcia małżeństwa. Sherlock odlicza dni. Ślub odbył się osiemnastego maja, a dziś jest szesnasty kwietnia. Jeszcze trzydzieści dwa dni, a John Watson znów będzie oficjalnie wolnym człowiekiem.

Jak na razie jeszcze nie-wolny człowiek porusza się na kanapie, a z ust ulatuje mu jakiś śpiący odgłos. Sherlock patrzy na niego. John dalej śpi. Sherlock pozwala sobie powędrować wzrokiem wzdłuż ciała Johna i z czymś w rodzaju niepokoju zauważa, że John ma częściowy wzwód, widoczny przez spodnie. Sherlock przełyka ślinę, spostrzegając, jak blisko wspomnianego wzwodu znalazła się dłoń Johna, która w tej chwili leży mu na udzie. Jeszcze raz strzepuje gazetę i przewraca stronę, ale wzrok sam wraca mu ukradkiem na kanapę. John przesuwa dłoń, kładąc ją sobie prosto na fiuta, i ni stąd ni zowąd Sherlock odkrywa, że sam jest podniecony. Najwyraźniej w wiedzy, że przedmiot pożądania człowieka jest pobudzony, kryje się coś, co ma moc pobudzenia jego własnego ciała, i do tego wystarczy patrzeć na to z drugiego końca pokoju. John wydaje kolejny cichy dźwięk. _Coś mu się śni_ – myśli Sherlock, prawie nie oddychając. Jego drobna dłoń porusza się rytmicznie po wybrzuszeniu w spodniach, śledzi przez warstwy materiału zarys jego erekcji. Sherlock znów przełyka; nawet nie zauważył, że w ustach nazbierało mu się tyle śliny. Z opóźnieniem uświadamia sobie, że naśladuje ruchy Johna: jego własna dłoń kuli mu się między nogami, jej wnętrze przyciska się do jego własnego sztywnego penisa. John wydaje niegłośne, gardłowe odgłosy; ręka wpycha mu się teraz do spodni. Guzik i rozporek dalej ma zapięte, ale Sherlockowi udaje się dojrzeć kształt pięści. John masturbuje się niedelikatnie. Sherlock ukradkiem zsuwa się niżej w fotelu, rozpina sobie spodnie, wyciąga członka i zaczyna przesuwać po nim zamkniętą dłonią, dopasowując ruchy do ruchów ręki Johna.

Johnowi musi się śnić coś naprawdę przyjemnego. Dyszy, brwi mu się ściągają, usta ma otwarte, wolną ręką pociera sobie pierś, udo i jądra, tą drugą szarpie tak mocno, że aż wygląda to, jakby sprawiał sobie ból. Sherlock przygryza dolną wargę, żeby zdusić jęk, który chce mu się wyrwać. Oddech mu się trzęsie, ruchy jego ręki są teraz bardzo szybkie.

— Sher… — wzdycha John, po czym jego ciałem wstrząsa skurcz i dokładnie w momencie orgazmu otwierają mu się oczy.

Zawstydzony, Sherlock natychmiast zaczyna udawać, że śpi. Rozłożona mu na kolanach, brzuchu i piersi gazeta zasłania jego penisa i zamkniętą na nim dłoń. Głowę ma odchyloną na oparcie fotela. Rozpaczliwie usiłuje spowolnić oddech, sprawić, żeby brzmiało to tak, jakby po prostu oddychał głęboko przez sen. John z olbrzymim wysiłkiem stara się, żeby jego orgazmu nie było słychać, ale zduszony oddech i tak wyrywa mu się przez nos. Pewnie strasznie się wstydzi, myśli Sherlock; w końcu obudził się właśnie w trakcie szczytowania z erotycznego snu, a w pokoju jest druga osoba. Słyszy, jak John kończy najciszej, jak się da, a nasienie rozpryskuje mu się na ręce. Postanawia sobie, że nawet nie drgnie. Ze względu na Johna, który poczułby się strasznie, gdyby się dowiedział, że Sherlock przypadkiem zobaczył go przy masturbacji. A będzie bacznie obserwował najmniejszy jego ruch, próbując ustalić, czy Sherlock faktycznie śpi, czy może jednak nie. Sherlock z całych sił powstrzymuje pierś od falowania. Od wstrzymywania oddechu przez tak długi czas czuje się, jakby miał umrzeć na zatrucie dwutlenkiem węgla. Robienie wydechu tak powoli, kiedy płuca dalej usiłują mu wbrew jego woli dyszeć, to tortura.

Po minucie czy dwóch John odzyskuje panowanie nad sobą. Sherlock słyszy, jak się porusza; zapewne wstaje. Przez jedną długą chwilę czuje, jak John wpatruje się w niego z kanapy, i siłą woli zmusza się do zachowania zupełnego bezruchu, a w każdym razie takiego bezruchu, który będzie wyglądał na naturalny u człowieka pogrążonego we śnie. Czuje, jak na wilgotnej żołędzi opiera mu się cienka kartka gazety, i ma wielką nadzieję, że z drugiej strony nie będzie widać wybrzuszenia w miejscu, gdzie dłoń zaciska mu się na wciąż sterczącym fiucie. Wtedy John ziewa, wstaje i idzie korytarzykiem do łazienki. Zachłystując się, Sherlock wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. Słyszy, jak do umywalki leci woda. Czeka, nie poruszając się. Czy John wróci od razu, czy…? Nasłuchuje. Nie; właśnie została odkręcona woda w prysznicu. Dobrze. Dzięki Bogu. Sherlock zostawia gazetę tam, gdzie jest, wraca do wściekłego masturbowania się, myśląc o wyrywających się Johnowi, kiedy dochodził, z gardła i nosa zduszonych odgłosach upokorzenia i desperacji, i nie mijają dwie minuty, a jego własny orgazm wydziera się z niego, chlapiąc gorąco na gazetę i zapewne na koszulę.

Kiedy kończy, a dłoń opryskują mu ostatnie śliskie resztki spermy, czuje, jak wiotczeją mu wszystkie mięśnie, i wyciąga się bezwładnie w fotelu. Będzie musiał iść się przebrać, ale jeśli chce podtrzymać tę fikcję, że cały czas spał, będzie też musiał poczekać, aż John zobaczy go tu w tej samej pozycji, kiedy sam będzie szedł na górę się przebrać. No chyba że po prostu założy z powrotem to samo ubranie. Sherlock się zastanawia. Zrobi tak? _Nie_ – myśli; spędzili poza domem całą noc i cały poprzedni dzień. John na pewno pójdzie się przebrać. Będzie po prostu musiał tu poczekać, aż John skończy brać prysznic i pójdzie na górę. Co do reszty – jeżeli Johnowi uda się kiedyś znaleźć najmniej krępujący sposób na zapytanie, czy Sherlock wiedział, to po prostu zaprzeczy i będzie się zachowywał, jakby nic się nie stało. Obaj będą się tak zachowywać. John jest bardzo dobry w zaprzeczaniu faktom, a Sherlock jest doskonałym kłamcą. Nie powinno to być szczególnie trudne.

2

Prawda jest jednak taka, że Sherlock nie może zapomnieć, że się stało, i nie próbuje. John wypowiedział jego imię, _ergo_ _to o nim_ John miał sen. Prawdę mówiąc, sen bardzo erotyczny. Z jakiegoś powodu to niepomiernie Sherlocka cieszy, mimo że wygląda na to, że John nigdy o tym nie wspomni. Nawet sobie nie wyobraża, jak przebiegałaby taka rozmowa. _Wiesz, Sherlock, miewam czasem sny erotyczne o tobie. – O, serio? – Tak, chciałbyś spróbować w realu?_ Może jednak nie. A jednak jego hipoteza się potwierdza: John zdecydowanie czuje do niego pociąg. A skoro miewa o nim sny erotyczne, to musi o tym wiedzieć. Może miał już taki sen kiedyś wcześniej. Sherlock _bardzo_ chciałby wiedzieć, co dokładnie działo się w tym śnie, ale chociaż poświęcił na myślenie o tym godzinę, którą powinien spędzić, myśląc o sprawie, nie przychodzi mu do głowy żaden sposób na zdobycie tej informacji albo poruszenie tematu w niezobowiązującej rozmowie. I żaden z nich nie wspomina o incydencie w salonie. Być może John naprawdę uwierzył, że Sherlock wszystko przespał i nic nie wie o jego upokorzeniu. Od czasu do czasu zerka na Sherlocka kątem oka, ale ani razu o tym nie wspomina i Sherlock też tego nie robi.

Tymczasem w sprawie wypłynął kolejny trop i teraz są w taksówce, w drodze pod adres, podany im przez Lestrade’a. Na pozór Piotr Kazakow jest pochodzącym z Moskwy handlarzem dziełami sztuki, ale Interpol podejrzewa go o handlowanie na boku bronią i jakoś w sprawę został wciągnięty miejscowy dom aukcyjny, tym samym trafiając na biurko Lestrade’a. Problem polega na tym, że nie udało im się przyłapać Kazakowa ani żadnego z jego współpracowników na niczym poza handlem obrazami: ani na broni, ani na praniu pieniędzy, ani na żadnej innej podejrzanej działalności. Jednak rano na Baker Street wpadła dziewczyna z Sherlockowej siatki bezdomnych, żeby powiedzieć im, że do domu aukcyjnego przychodzą ostatnio po nocy liczne dostawy. On i John sprawdzili: w najbliższej przyszłości nie zapowiadały się żadne aukcje, było to więc odrobinę podejrzane. Wartym sprawdzenia uczynił to fakt, że to mały dom aukcyjny, a nazwisko Kazakowa widniało na jednym z jego listów przewozowych sprzed półtora roku. Dziewczyna (Sophie, nazwiska brak) powiedziała, że przez dwie poprzednie noce w budynku słychać było głosy i widać było światło po dziesiątej. Sherlock uprzedził Lestrade’a; w tej chwili jego zespół zajmuje pozycje po drugiej stronie budynku. On i John są w zaułku.

Taksówka wysadza ich przy końcu zaułka i John idzie pierwszy ze spluwą w ręce. Trzymając się cienia, cicho skradają się w głąb uliczki. Sophie miała rację; w budynku rzeczywiście palą się światła, ale nie sufitowe oświetlenie, tylko latarki. Podejrzane. John ogląda się przez ramię, żeby na niego spojrzeć, w milczeniu dając znać, że też tak myśli. Trafiają na drzwi i okienko z zadrutowaną szybą – drzwi przeznaczone dla ruchu pieszego, nie do przeładunku towaru, chociaż rampa załadunkowa jest tuż obok, wpuszczone w wąską, płytką niszę, wyglądające na drugą stronę rampy. John podkrada się do okienka i wygląda na drugą stronę.

— Póki co, niewiele widzę — mówi cicho Sherlockowi. — Ale jest pięć latarek.

— Jeszcze jakiś ruch? — pyta Sherlock. — Co jeszcze widzisz?

— Mało co — przyznaje John. — Jest za ciemno.

Sherlockowi buczy telefon. Rozpina płaszcz (i tak jest za ciepło, żeby chodzić w zapiętym; jest kwiecień) i wyciąga go z wewnętrznej kieszeni. Lestrade. _Od frontu jesteśmy na pozycjach. Na razie cisza spokój._ Sherlock ignoruje wiadomość i chowa telefon. Słyszy, jak z tyłu zbliża się głośny warkot silnika; najwyraźniej do zaułka skręca spora ciężarówka. Kiedy podjeżdża bliżej, do Sherlocka dociera, że jest częściowo widoczny z uliczki. Wnęka przy drzwiach mieści tak naprawdę tylko jedną osobę i jej większą część zajmuje już John, ale nie ma innej rady. Przywiera do pleców Johna. Ciężarówka powoli podtacza się coraz bliżej, a on trzyma Johna w pasie, żeby nie było go widać.

— Przytulnie, nie ma co — mruczy John, ale Sherlock go ucisza; ciężarówka zwalnia. Trzeba mieć nadzieję, że kierowca podjedzie na tyle daleko, że ciągnik minie ich wąziutką niszę, dzięki czemu zasłoni ich naczepa.

Ogląda się szybko przez ramię, kiedy kierowca z charczącym zgrzytem przerzuca kolejne biegi: samochód zatrzymuje się z dygotem, ale silnik dalej chodzi. Doskonale: nie widzi szoferki, tyłu pojazdu też nie. Między murem a ciężarówką jest jakaś stopa wolnego miejsca, przez które mogliby się prześlizgnąć, gdyby musieli uciekać… ale oto słychać, jak otwierają się drzwi i z szoferki dobiegają męskie głosy. Nie dadzą rady stąd wyjść tak, żeby ich nikt nie zobaczył. John ogląda się na niego; w oczach wyraźnie błyska mu zrozumienie sytuacji (i obawa). Sherlock układa brwi w przepraszający sposób, dodając do tego lekkie wzruszenie ramion, a John sam wzrusza ramionami w odpowiedzi, godząc się z tym, że utknęli, do czasu kiedy ciężarówka odjedzie.

Sherlock wytęża słuch, starając się wyłowić głosy. Mężczyźni rozmawiają po rosyjsku, w języku, który trochę rozumie, ale z wiejskim akcentem, gardłowo i zacierając głoski, do tego uważając, żeby nie podnieść głosu. Przez to i przez niski pomruk silnika niektórych słów nie słyszy. Łapie „dostawę”, „na czas” i „opóźnienie”, potem drugi mężczyzna mówi w odpowiedzi coś o „ładowności” (chociaż tego słowa Sherlock nie jest w stu procentach pewny). Wysłałby SMS-a do Lestrade’a, ale rękę ma zaklinowaną między bokiem Johna a murem i nie może sięgnąć do kieszeni. Nasłuchuje dalej i stara się nie zwracać uwagi na fakt, że jego dłoń opiera się Johnowi na piersi; wprawdzie nie naciska, ale jej dotyka. Głosy za bardzo się już oddaliły, żeby było je słychać; brama załadunkowa otwiera się ze zgrzytem, który sprawia, że jeden z mężczyzn mówi coś ostro do drugiego.

— Trzy latarki idą w stronę rampy — mówi John pod nosem. — Tamte dwie zostają na miejscu.

— Czujki. — Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że John jest spięty; być może przeszkadza mu ta nietypowa między nimi bliskość. Znowu milkną, nasłuchując, czekając, aż kierowcy wyładują towar i odjadą.

Słychać kroki kilku wychodzących do zaułka osób, które teraz okrążają ciężarówkę i otwierają kontener. Trzy głosy, ustala Sherlock, nie, cztery. „To wszystko?” pyta jeden z mężczyzn. Ktoś potwierdza. Ktoś zadaje warkliwe pytanie; w zasadzie jest to groźba. Ktoś pośpiesznie o czymś zapewnia. Jeden z pozostałych burczy coś niewyraźnie.

John, który nie rozumie nic z tego, co mówią, lekko zmienia pozycję i Sherlock mimo woli skupia się z powrotem na nim. Jest taki spięty, że aż leciutko drży. Sherlock się dziwi. Dlaczego John aż tak się spina? Wtedy do niego dociera: on nie jest spięty, jest seksualnie pobudzony. Sherlock lgnie do jego pleców, biodra ma przyciśnięte do górnej części krzywizny Johnowego tyłka, a to jest oczywiście bardzo sugestywna pozycja. John przejawiał już wcześniej wyraźne oznaki pociągu do niego, a jego zdolność do skupienia się na czymś jednotorowo jest dużo mniejsza niż u Sherlocka; nic dziwnego, że to ułożenie ciał odwróciło jego uwagę. I go podnieciło. Kiedy Sherlock to sobie uświadamia, zalewa go fala gorąca. Nagle sam równie dojmująco co John zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak stoją, i do fali gorąca dołącza fala podniecenia. Na miłość Boską. Żeby akurat teraz.

Sherlock chrząka prawie bezgłośnie; Rosjanie dalej stoją po drugiej stronie ciężarówki. _Skup się._ Kłócą się teraz o jakieś opóźnienie. (John znów subtelnie stara się zmienić pozycję; przypuszczalnie ma wzwód i uwierają go dżinsy. Sherlock czuje, jak jemu samemu staje trochę bardziej. Zastanawia się, czy John to czuje przez dwie pary ich spodni.) W końcu roleta naczepy zatrzaskuje się z łomotem i kroki cichną w oddali, chociaż silnik dalej chodzi. Mężczyźni wrócili do fabryczki. Ale czy na pewno? Z okolic przedniej części ciężarówki dochodzi odgłos zapalania zapałki; tam też zostawili strażnika. (Naprawdę uważają.)

Fizycznie jest to tortura. Zanim będą mieli możliwość uciec, ruch zacznie sprawiać mu ból. John musi chyba wiedzieć, że sam jest już teraz w podobnym stanie. Dyszy ciężko i próbuje to ukryć, ale drżą mu przez to plecy, od czego Sherlockowi po kręgosłupie przechodzi dreszcz. Słyszy, jak jemu samemu wyrywa się przez nos zbyt głośny oddech, i daje biodra do przodu, deklarując się bez słowa. John zachłystuje się powietrzem; na szczęście w tej samej chwili ciężarówce głośno i boleśnie burczy w silniku. Sherlock jest coraz bardziej zdesperowany. Nagle podejmuje decyzję i przez dżinsy łapie Johna za krocze. Jest trochę za bardzo podniecony, żeby choć zastanowić się porządnie nad tym, że John może zareagować, odrzucając go, ze zgrozą sycząc „Co ty U DIABŁA wyprawiasz?!” – czego nie robi. W ogóle nic nie mówi, chociaż wyciągając szyję do przodu, Sherlock widzi, że zamknął oczy, za to otwiera usta.

Dotyk penisa Johna, sterczącego mu sztywno w dżinsach, jest odurzający. Sherlock głaszcze go wnętrzem dłoni; potem obiema rękami odpina mu guzik i rozporek, wgniatając sobie łokcie w beton. (To nieważne.) Sięga Johnowi do majtek i wyciąga mu z nich fiuta. Jego własny sztywny członek rozpycha mu się w szytych na miarę spodniach, napierając na materiał. Pcha się Johnowi na tyłek, ocierając się o niego przez wszystkie te warstwy, i zaczyna niedelikatnie ciągnąć go za fiuta zamkniętą na nim ręką. Mimo całego tego przytępiającego doznania materiału sama świadomość, że to o tyłek Johna się ociera, sprawia mu ogromną przyjemność. John wzdycha i rozpaczliwie stara się być cicho. Głowa leci mu trochę do tyłu. Sherlock przyśpiesza i mocniej go ściska lewą ręką, a prawą sięga niżej i bierze w palce jądra Johna, pociera je, pociera wrażliwe miejsce tuż za nimi. Czuje, jak bielizna przesuwa mu się mokro po żołędzi jego własnego penisa – tak mocno, że prawie boli. Gwałtownie wzbiera w nim orgazm. John robi głośny wydech przez nos i całe ciało mu dygocze. Potem wbija zęby w wargę i sztywnieją mu wszystkie mięśnie. Nie licząc oddechu, szczytuje w milczeniu; gorące nasienie kilka razy ochlapuje Sherlockowi dłoń. Bodźce robią się za silne; Sherlock zaciska kurczowo powieki i spuszcza się w spodnie po raz pierwszy, od kiedy skończył czternaście lat – a nawet wtedy nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się to w miejscu publicznym czy, jak tu, na wpół publicznym. A już na pewno nie przy świadku. Ale jest zupełnie bezsilny i kiedy gorąca sperma moczy mu bieliznę i wsiąka w ubranie, może tylko przyciskać biodra ciasno do tyłka Johna.

John osuwa się na niego bezwładnie. Sherlock dalej go obejmuje, dysząc i starając się nie hałasować. Nic nie mówi, nawet szeptem, kiedy palce Sherlocka wygłaskują mu z penisa ostatnie gęste krople. Kiedy ten mu drga, nadwrażliwy teraz na dotyk, Sherlock zabiera ręce. Zwłaszcza lewa pokryta jest spermą Johna, ale chyba niegrzecznie byłoby wytrzeć ją o ubranie Johna. Ostatecznie decyduje się trochę boleśnie wykręcić nadgarstek i przejechać wnętrzem dłoni po betonowej ścianie. Zastanawia się, czy powinien coś powiedzieć, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, jak blisko nich stoi palący papierosa strażnik, i fakt, że ciężarówka dalej ma włączony silnik, być może milczenie i tak jest rozwiązaniem najrozsądniejszym. Poza tym nie ma pojęcia, co miałby powiedzieć.

W końcu słychać, jak zbliżają się do nich kroki jednej osoby, i dochodzi do krótkiej rozmowy. Papieros zostaje upuszczony i zgaszony (Sherlock słyszy wgniatanie obcasa w bruk), drzwi po obu stronach szoferki się otwierają i obaj mężczyźni wsiadają do środka. Znów słychać zmianę biegów, a potem ciężarówka chwiejnie, skarżąc się odjeżdża. Sherlock wreszcie się rozluźnia i robi ostrożny krok do tyłu; teraz, kiedy już znowu zwraca na takie rzeczy uwagę, stwierdza, że nogi dziwnie mu się trzęsą i nie ma w nich siły. Teraz, kiedy już nie słychać głośnego silnika, robi się niesamowicie cicho. John się nie porusza, tylko wygląda przez okienko w drzwiach.

— Latarki są teraz po drugiej stronie — mówi. — Powinieneś napisać Lestrade’owi, że poszli do niego.

Głos ma bardzo zwyczajny; aż za bardzo – czyli przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia udaje tylko spokój. Z jakiegoś powodu to uspokaja z kolei Sherlocka.

— Tak zrobię — odpowiada, celując w ten sam poziom zwyczajności, sięga po telefon i pisze lepiącymi się palcami. Spodnie od środka też nieprzeciętnie mu się lepią i chociaż zupełnie nie jest pewny, co też sobie myśli John, czuje pewne ostrożne, ale niemałe usatysfakcjonowanie tym wszystkim. John od co najmniej jakiegoś czasu czuje do niego pociąg, a teraz wie, że jest on odwzajemniony. Właśnie zaliczyli wspólny orgazm – fakt, w najmniej dogodnym momencie, ale świadomość, że Johna doprowadziły jego dłonie, jego dotyk, jest ogromnie przyjemna. Pisze: _Do zaułka właśnie przyjechała dostawa; w środku jest co najmniej 5 ludzi. Idą w waszą stronę. SH_. — Chodź — mówi, chowając telefon. — Lestrade ich złapie po drugiej stronie budynku. My możemy w zasadzie wracać do domu. Złapię taksówkę.

— Okej — mówi John i zrównuje z nim krok. Kiedy wychodzą z zaułka na główną ulicę, atmosfera jest dziwnie przyjazna. I żaden z nich ani słowem nie odzywa się na temat tego, co właśnie zaszło.

3

Nie rozmawiają o tym. W ogóle o tym nie wspominają, ani tego wieczoru, ani żadnego następnego. Sherlockowi wydaje się, że częściej łapie Johna na patrzeniu na niego, zwykle w takich momentach, żeby nie zauważył. John wyraźnie zapomniał, że Sherlock doskonale widzi kątem oka; w każdym razie mało które z tych spojrzeń mu umyka. Czasem obraca się raptownie i widzi, jak John akurat odrywa wzrok od okolic jego tyłka, nóg albo pleców; kiedy indziej patrzy na Johna i choć ten mruga, to widać, że właśnie patrzył mu mniej więcej na brzuch. Albo może niżej. Przy takich okazjach Sherlockowi zdarza się zaciąć na tym, co miał akurat powiedzieć, ale na ogół dochodzi do siebie, zanim John będzie miał szansę to zauważyć, i po prostu mówi dalej.

Od zajścia w zaułku minęło pięć dni. Lestrade złapał ludzi, którzy chodzili po magazynie, i przejął dostarczony towar, ale żaden z tych pięciu mężczyzn nie pisnął ani słowa. Nie mogąc nic wskórać, Lestrade był zmuszony przekazać ich Interpolowi do bardziej gruntownego przesłuchania, oddając im tym samym i towar. Dostawa była otulona największą możliwą liczbą ochronnych warstw, chroniona wieloma zamkami szyfrowymi, a przy tym nie do prześwietlenia ze względu na warstwę uranu w opakowaniu. Otwarcie pakunku siłą mogło oznaczać eksplozję, w razie gdyby w środku faktycznie znajdowała się, jak podejrzewali, broń albo jakieś lotne substancje do jej produkcji, więc z tego Lestrade też musiał zrezygnować. Sfrustrowany, z tym większą determinacją chciał teraz złapać Kazakowa i pozostałych ludzi z jego operacji.

Tymczasem wpadło im morderstwo w Leyton. Kiedy Lestrade wpadł do nich po drodze na miejsce zbrodni, powiedział, że sąsiedzi myślą, że to mąż zabił żonę, bo miała romans z ogrodnikiem. Sherlock od razu zgodził się przyjść i kiedy Lestrade poszedł, John zapytał, dlaczego.

— Byłeś kiedyś w Leyton? — spytał Sherlock, zakładając płaszcz.

— Nie, a co?

— Prosta sprawa. Domy w Leyton nie mają ogrodów. Chodź — i spłynął ze schodów z Johnem depczącym mu po piętach. Morderstwo zajęło im większą część dnia. Okazało się, że wcale nie była to przemoc domowa; choć raz winny nie był mąż. Okazało się, że zabił sąsiad. To on miał romans z ofiarą, a jednocześnie planował okraść butik jej męża z biżuterią. Ona się o tym dowiedziała; on wykorzystał romans, żeby wymusić na niej milczenie, a potem i tak ją zabił. Faktycznie prosta sprawa, tyle tylko, że po przeszukaniu jego domu znaleźli mnóstwo biżuterii, której stratę zgłaszano w kilku innych nierozwiązanych sprawach. Żadną z nich nie zajmował się Lestrade, więc i Sherlock przy nich nie pracował. Bardzo to było wszystko przyjemne, a że Lestrade zebrał wszystkie laury, przestał się tak boczyć o Kazakowa.

Teraz wychodzą z budynku i spacerkiem idą w stronę bardziej ruchliwej ulicy, kiedy zdają sobie sprawę, że żaden z nich nie ma gotówki.

— Oj tam — mówi John, kiedy Sherlock sapie z irytacją. — Będziemy po prostu musieli przejechać się metrem. Gdzie mamy najbliższą stację?

Sherlock wzdycha i konsultuje się ze swoim wewnętrznym planem miasta.

— Najbliższa stacja to po prostu Leyton — mówi po chwili. — Linia centralna.

John jęczy.

— Jest prawie piąta — zauważa — o tej porze to będzie _tragedia_.

— Następnym razem zabierz gotówkę — poleca mu Sherlock.

— Następnym razem sam zabierz gotówkę — zrzędzi na to John.

Ruch na stacji jest tak duży, jak John się obawiał, a pociąg jest zatłoczony, już kiedy do niego wsiadają. Sherlock łapie za wiszący uchwyt, a Johnowi udaje się zdobyć dla siebie kawałek pionowej rurki, przynajmniej do Stratford, gdzie do pociągu wlewa się nowa fala pasażerów i obaj zostają zepchnięci dalej w głąb wagonu. Sherlock jest zmuszony przerzucić się na inny uchwyt, ale dla Johna to trochę za wysoko, a swoją rurkę właśnie stracił.

— Po prostu złap się mnie — mówi Sherlock, starając się, żeby zabrzmiało to neutralnie, i nad głową Johna patrzy na tłum, który pcha się do środka także pozostałymi drzwiami. Właściwie przy tym tłoku prawdopodobnie żaden z nich nie musi się niczego trzymać, ale wspominanie o tym na głos nie wydaje mu się konieczne. John się z nim nie spiera, tylko chwyta się go w talii, a kiedy pociąg szarpie, żeby zaraz znowu ruszyć, spuszcza i odwraca wzrok. Trochę się chwieje i łapie się go mocniej. Sherlock uparcie to ignoruje, w nadziei, że jego obojętne nastawienie Johna uspokoi. Prawda jest taka, że teraz myśli o tym zaułku sprzed pięciu dni i mocno podejrzewa, że John też. A, tak: zaciśnięte szczęki, na czole lekka zmarszczka, unikanie kontaktu wzrokowego. (Zdecydowanie o tym myśli.)

Pociąg zatrzymuje się tuż przed Mile End i przez jakieś pięć minut stoi w tunelu, po czym znowu rusza. Linia centralna, godziny szczytu; Sherlock wie, że mogli tak stać dużo dłużej, i nic nie mówi. John też nie. Dojeżdżają do stacji Mile End i do wagonu wpycha się jeszcze więcej ludzi. Jest między nimi trochę miejsca i jeżeli Sherlock czegoś z tym nie zrobi, to nurt porwie Johna i ich rozdzieli. Wolną ręką chwyta Johna w pasie i przyciąga go do siebie, wyrywając go ze strumienia próbujących się przepchnąć obok nich ludzi. John dalej na niego nie patrzy, ale w kilku miejscach lekko się dotykają: jednym biodrem, udami. Do tego John dalej się go trzyma. Właściwie jest całkiem przyjemnie. Może mogliby częściej obaj zapominać gotówki na taksówkę.

Kiedy pociąg rusza i ktoś traci równowagę i wpada na Johna, sprawiając, że ten przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej, Sherlock chrząka. W tej chwili właściwie stykają się kroczami, nawet przy dzielącej ich różnicy wzrostu. Sherlock odrobinę zgina nogi w kolanach i jakby w nagrodę wagon kołysze się w dokładnie idealnym momencie, żeby ich tam ze sobą zderzyć. John bierze gwałtowny wdech, ale ani na niego nie patrzy, ani nie próbuje się odsunąć. Sherlocka tylko w części to zadowala; tak naprawdę, to wolałby, żeby John na niego patrzył, przyznał, że to się dzieje, jakoś wyraził swoje przyzwolenie. Ale tego nie robi, wzrok dalej trzyma odwrócony i tylko palce zaciskają mu się na dolnej części pleców Sherlocka. Pociąg pędzi tunelem i sam jego ruch sprawia, że ocierają się jeden o drugiego w najmilszy możliwy sposób. Wagon jest tak zatłoczony, że nikt nawet nie widzi, że przywarli do siebie miednicami. Sherlock czuje, jak Johnowi stoi w spodniach; jego sterczący fiut napiera na odpowiadający mu wzwód Sherlocka. Ekscytująca jest już sama bezczelność, jakiej wymaga robienie tego publicznie, kiedy ze wszystkich stron otaczają człowieka świadkowie. Ludzie pchają się na nich ze wszystkich stron, a tymczasem oni ocierają się o siebie dyskretnie fiutami. Sherlock ma udo między nogami Johna. Schyla twarz, patrzy Johnowi na powieki. John doskonale wie, co się dzieje; wprawdzie nie zgadza się na to wprost, ale pozwala na to, pchając się na Sherlocka.

John ma dzisiaj na sobie tę dłuższą kurtkę. Sherlock ryzykuje i przesuwa dłoń pod osłoną jego kurtki z paska jego dżinsów na lewy pośladek. Przyciska go do siebie jeszcze bliżej i John pokazuje zęby, przygryza dolną wargę, głośno robi wydech przez nos. Sherlock ma ochotę puścić uchwyt i dać Johnowi na tyłek także drugą rękę. Ma też ochotę wysiąść i zrobić to porządnie gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie aż takiego tłoku, chociaż z drugiej strony ten tłum to połowa przyjemności. Pociąg zatrzymuje się trzy razy, a oni za każdym razem przestają się poruszać i starają się wyglądać po prostu jak dwaj faceci, którzy tak się składa, że się znają, i których do tej niedorzecznej bliskości zmusił tłok na linii centralnej w godzinach szczytu. Ale potem drzwi się zamykają i wagon znów zaczyna się kołysać, w dolnej części ciała Sherlocka narasta coraz większa rozkosz, jakby to zaczynało wschodzić słońce. Ile to już przystanków? Nie liczył. Myślał tylko o Johnie, który dyszy ciężko i próbuje to ukryć – nawet przed nim – a jednak dalej się o Sherlocka ociera. Erekcje rozpychają im się w spodniach i obaj skręcają się z pożądania i od tej niewiarygodnej i cały czas narastającej rozkoszy. Pociąg znowu staje. Połowa pasażerów wysiada, wsiada jeszcze więcej. Katedra świętego Pawła. Jeżeli wytrzymają jeszcze pięć stacji, będą mogli przesiąść się na Bond Street na linię jubileuszową; stamtąd będą mieli na Baker Street tylko jeden przystanek. A jeżeli nie, to Sherlock wyciągnie Johna z pociągu na Oxford Circus, jeszcze na stacji dobierze mu się do rozporka i dokończy to porządnie. John będzie marudził, bo z Oxford Circus trzeba będzie jechać dalej linią Bakerloo, która ma stamtąd do Baker Street _dwa_ przystanki, ale Sherlocka nieszczególnie to obchodzi. Drzwi znowu się zamykają. _Prosimy uważać na odstęp._ Kiedy ruch pociągu raz jeszcze zaczyna swoje czary, John zakłada mu rękę dalej na plecy, przysuwając się bliżej, przywierając do niego mocno, i nagle Sherlock zaczyna się bać, że może nie dotrwają nawet do Oxford Circus. Osobiście wolałby nie mieć orgazmu przy aż tylu znajdujących się tak blisko niego świadkach; wątpi, czy udałoby mu się zachować przy tym całkowitą dyskrecję.

I tak już dyszy trochę za głośno. Przestaje patrzeć na Johna i zamiast tego rozgląda się po wagonie nad jego głową, usiłując czytać wyświetlane po jego drugiej stronie reklamy; jednocześnie łapie Johna prawą ręką za tyłek, przygważdżając go do siebie. Pociąg z szarpnięciem przejeżdża po jakiejś nierówności, rzucając nimi jednym o drugiego jeszcze mocniej. Chancery Lane. Chwila ulgi na czas postoju na stacji i znów ruszają. Sherlock podejmuje decyzję: będą musieli wysiąść na Oxford Circus. Zatrzymują się na stacji Holborn. Sherlock ma lekkie skurcze w palcach i trochę mu się pocą skronie. Penisa ma twardego jak żelazny pręt i już mokrego. John wciska się w niego, równie twardy. Na Tottenham Court Road coś się zmienia: John podnosi głowę, przez sekundę patrzy mu w twarz, po czym znowu odwraca wzrok. Minę ma nieodgadnioną. Wreszcie pociąg zwalnia przed Oxford Circus.

— Chodź — mówi Sherlock nie za głośno, bierze Johna za nadgarstek i wyciąga go na peron.

John nie protestuje ani nie odpowiada, tylko idzie za nim nierównym krokiem; Sherlock też pewnie tak chodzi. Tak mu stoi, że chodzenie sprawia mu ból. Wokół nich kłębi się tłum pieszych. (Nic a nic go to nie obchodzi.) Jakimś cudem udaje im się wydostać się na wyższy poziom i skręcić za róg, gdzie będą mogli się przesiąść na Bakerloo. Może być. Miejsce nie gorsze niż każde inne. Rozgląda się szybko za kamerami monitoringu (są akurat w martwym punkcie między dwoma), steruje Johnem, opiera go plecami o kafelkowaną ścianę korytarza i przygniata go do niej udami.

— Sher… Co… — duka John, patrząc po setkach przechodniów wokół nich.

— Cicho bądź — burczy Sherlock i pochyla się nad nim. Poły jego rozpiętego płaszcza zapewniają im odrobinę osłony; kciukiem odpina Johnowi guzik w dżinsach i otwiera rozporek. Drugą ręką udaje mu się uwolnić ze spodni jego własny obolały wzwód. Bierze oba fiuty do jednej ręki, jednego przy drugim. Kiedy zamyka na nich obu naraz dłoń, John zachłystuje się własnym oddechem.

— Nie możemy… a ja nie jestem… — sprzeciwia się, jak umie najlepiej, mimo że rzuca biodrami i pcha się Sherlockowi w rękę.

— A co to ma do rzeczy? — Sherlock jest wkurzony, poza tym nic w Johnowym języku ciała nie próbuje go zniechęcić. Ten sprzeciw to tylko taka formalność, tak na pokaz. I rzeczywiście – na to już John nie odpowiada, chyba że liczyć to, jak sięga Sherlockowi pod płaszcz i łapie go za pośladek. Tymczasem Sherlock pieści ich energicznie obu naraz. Dyszy ciężko Jonowi w skroń; chciałby go pocałować, ale uczyniłoby to ich obecne zajęcie jeszcze bardziej oczywistym. (Nie żeby wiedział, czy John chciałby pocałować _jego_. No, nic.) Dla każdego musi być oczywiste, co robią, ale przynajmniej trochę ich zasłania jego płaszcz. Poza tym to już nie potrwa długo. Członek Johna nabrzmiał Sherlockowi pod palcami i obaj mają już na tyle mokro, że rękę, którą ich trzepie, Sherlock ma śliską od pre-ejakulatu.

John jęczy i głowa leci mu do przodu. Kiedy dochodzi, wijąc się Sherlockowi pod palcami, ten czuje na szyi jego gorący oddech. Okazuje się, że patrzenie na jego orgazm, dodatkowa porcja płynu i ten niesamowity haj, biorący się z tego, że robią to w tak niewiarygodnie publicznym miejscu, to dla ciała i umysłu Sherlocka za dużo. Sekundę później sam szczytuje: ciało mu się szarpie, a on wciska twarz w głowę Johna tak mocno, że aż sprawia sobie ból. Zdaje się, że wstrzymywanie się z orgazmem sprawiło, że obaj doszli mocniej; strasznie się upaćkali. Przez chwilę czy dwie stoją tak po prostu, dysząc i dochodząc do siebie, po czym Sherlock sięga do lewej kieszeni, bo przypomina mu się, że dwa dni temu schował tam dwie serwetki, kiedy po drodze do domu z laboratorium jedli rybę z frytkami. Milcząco wręcza jedną z nich Johnowi, nie ruszając się z miejsca, żeby jego płaszcz dalej zapewniał im jakąś ochronę. Przez chwilę doprowadzają się w pośpiechu do porządku. Unikając jego wzroku, John zapina sobie rozporek. Sherlock robi to samo i się odsuwa.

— Chodź — mówi tylko, ruszając korytarzem w stronę peronu, z którego odjeżdżają pociągi na Harrow & Wealdstone.

John dołącza do niego na peronie. Nic nie mówi, ale Sherlockowi wydaje się, że może stoi bliżej niż zwykle. Ramiona ma sztywne, ale kiedy podjeżdża pociąg – o wiele mniej zatłoczony niż ten na linii centralnej – rozsiada się naprzeciwko Sherlocka na tapicerce w Barmanowski wzór, a jego język ciała sugeruje otwartość i odprężenie.

— Głodny? — pyta, kładąc stopę w bucie na siedzeniu obok nogi Sherlocka.

Sherlock siłą powstrzymuje się od patrzenia na ten but i od uśmiechania się.

— Mm. Raczej tak — odpowiada. Jest trochę wcześnie, no ale nie zjedli lunchu.

— Chińszczyzna? — W głosie Johna słychać coś jakby nadzieję.

— Pewnie. — Wtedy to już Sherlock trochę się uśmiecha. John prawie robi to samo, ale obraca twarz do okna i czarnego tunelu.

4

Ich milcząco przyjęta polityka po prostu niemówienia o tym dalej obowiązuje. Sherlock nie naciska. Zauważa, że John okazuje mu trochę więcej uczuć, ale i dalej nie wychodzi z żadną inicjatywą, która pozwoliłaby im powtórzyć zdarzenie czy to z zaułku, czy z metra. O pierwszym incydencie, tym, który miał miejsce w ich własnym salonie, przypuszczalnie dalej nic nie wie. Sherlock myśli, że to teoretycznie ich pierwszy wspólny seks, mimo że jeden z nich nie zdawał sobie z niego sprawy. Wydaje mu się, że to się liczy. Dla niego w każdym razie się liczy. Gdyby do tego nie doszło, może nadal nie uświadamiałby sobie, do jakiego stopnia John na niego leci.

Atmosfera między nimi nie jest napięta ani niezręczna. A w każdym razie nie bardziej niż zwykle. John dalej zerka na niego ukradkiem, kiedy myśli, że mu się to upiecze, a Sherlock udaje, że nie zauważył – ale za każdym razem się tym delektuje. Pilnuje, żeby jego własne przypadkowe dotknięcia pozostały lekkie i nie wyglądały na takie, które do czegoś zmierzają. Przy którejś z tych okazji John coś powie, a wtedy on wreszcie będzie wiedział, na czym stoją. A tymczasem będzie po prostu czekał na okazję.

Trzy dni po wydarzeniach w metrze dzwoni Lestrade z informacją, że są nowe tropy w sprawie Kazakowa. Zdaje się, że Interpol niechętnie zezwolił na wspólne śledztwo, i Lestrade chce, żeby przyjechali do Scotland Yardu, więc od razu schodzą na dół i łapią taksówkę. Czy raczej Sherlock schodzi na dół i łapie taksówkę, podczas gdy John wyłącza mu gaz w palniku bunsenowskim, sięga po kurtkę i dopiero wtedy zbiega za nim po schodach.

Kiedy docierają na miejsce, wychodzi do nich Lestrade i wyjaśnia, o co chodzi, prowadząc ich do siebie do biura. Przejęto pewne pliki, które ktoś z organizacji Kazakowa wysyłał komuś w Londynie. Teraz zostały one przesłane londyńskiej policji.

— Ale wszystko jest zaszyfrowane — tłumaczy Lestrade; Sherlock słucha uważnie. — Pomyślałem, że może zechcesz rzucić okiem.

— Czemu nie — mówi Sherlock, kiedy wchodzą do biura. — Gdzie je masz?

Lestrade przez chwilę się waha.

— Są u mnie na komputerze. Ale chodzi o to, że muszę zaraz iść na konferencję prasową w sprawie tamtego złodzieja biżuterii, a nie bardzo podoba mi się myśl, że miałbym cię zostawić samego na moim kompie. Bóg jeden wie, co byś tam nawyprawiał.

— Nie będzie sam — mówi John, trochę jakby odpierał jakiś atak. — Dopilnuję, żeby nie rozrabiał.

— No, i dlatego pomyślałem, że może to ciebie wpuszczę na ten komputer — mówi Lestrade. Zerka na Sherlocka. — Bez urazy, chłopie — dodaje z krzywym uśmiechem.

— Nie obrażam się — zbywa go Sherlock. Zupełnie mu nie przeszkadza pozostawienie Johnowi nudnego zadania, jakim będzie przeglądanie tych plików. Ściąga płaszcz i daje go na wieszak.

— No, dobra, to tylko cię zaloguję — mówi Lestrade do Johna i podchodzi do biurka; tymczasem Sherlock przygląda się zakurzonym regałom.

— Twoje hasło to „wydział451” — zauważa Sherlock chwilę później. Już go to nudzi.

Lestrade i John obaj zamierają na chwilę w bezruchu i patrzą na niego. John ma otwarte usta. Lestrade reaguje dopiero po chwili.

— Nieprawda!

— Ależ prawda. — Sherlock stuka palcami w egzemplarz _451 stopni Fahrenheita_ Raya Bradbury’ego. — Ta jedna książka tutaj ma więcej śladów używania niż inne, nie masz też na półkach żadnej innej fikcji. Jeżeli połączyć to z twoim upodobaniem do ogłaszania, co należy, a co nie należy do twojego wydziału, to to nie jest wielka filozofia.

Lestrade klnie pod nosem i rzuca Johnowi rozzłoszczone spojrzenie.

— To ja ci go zostawiam — mówi ponuro. — Wracam za jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Zobaczcie, co dacie radę ustalić do tego czasu.

Wychodzi. John parska śmiechem.

— Imponujące — komentuje.

Sherlock próbuje pohamować uśmiech i wypełzające mu na policzki lekkie ciepło.

— Oczywiste.

John siada w fotelu Lestrade’a i zaczyna przewijać tekst.

— Nie żartował — stwierdza. — Jest tego mnóstwo. Zupełny bełkot. Chodź, popatrz.

Sherlock wygląda szybko przez szyby, którymi odgrodzone jest biuro Lestrade’a, podchodzi i zagląda Johnowi przez ramię, umyślnie trzymając się za blisko. (Przez te wszystkie lata i tak ustalił, że John lubi, kiedy on tak robi; zawsze się wtedy uśmiecha.) Tym razem też. Uśmiecha się wprawdzie bez otwierania ust i próbuje to zachować dla siebie, ale zawsze. Sherlock patrzy w ekran przez cztery sekundy, po czym oświadcza:

— Łatwizna. Amator by sobie poradził. Nie było powodu mnie ściągać.

John chrząka znacząco.

— Nas ściągać — poprawia się Sherlock.

John patrzy na ekran spod zmarszczonych brwi.

— Nie widzę wzoru — skarży się.

— Ależ widzisz. Przecież patrzysz prosto na niego. — Sherlock staje prosto i podchodzi do regału. — Zobacz, czy uda ci się go znaleźć.

John wydaje gardłowy odgłos zadowolenia i nachyla się w stronę ekranu, uważnie przyglądając się tekstowi. Sherlock daje mu się tym spokojnie zająć, a sam ogląda inne rzeczy w biurze Lestrade’a. Zdjęcie w ramce, pochodzące sprzed co najmniej dziesięciu lat, przedstawiające Lestrade’a i jeszcze kilkoro policjantów. Sherlock rozpoznaje (i nie lubi) dwóch z nich. Zdjęcie jego rodziców – nie może to być nikt inny. Mógłby po prostu powiedzieć Johnowi, jaki jest szyfr, i mogliby zacząć pracować nad tym, co _znaczy_ odszyfrowany tekst, ale pozwoli Johnowi się tym pobawić chociaż tych kilka minut. Schyla się, żeby obejrzeć z bliska jakiś drobiazg z cyny i stwierdza, że musi to być miniaturka katedry w Kolonii. Słyszy, jak za jego plecami John chrząka.

Nie stając prosto, Sherlock ogląda się przez ramię i widzi, że zamiast patrzeć w ekran, John utkwił oczy w jego tyłku. Sherlock napotyka jego wzrok i uśmiecha się kpiąco.

— Nie możesz się skupić?

John robi bardzo krzywą minę i wraca do patrzenia w ekran. Policzki ma trochę zaczerwienione; Sherlock jest zadowolony. Wprost i na głos zauważył, że John tak ma, a on nie zaprzeczył.

Sherlock podchodzi do niego i znowu staje za nim, opierając dłonie na jego ramionach.

— Coraz cieplej? — pyta.

Johnowi drgają ramiona, jakby chciał strząsnąć z nich ręce Sherlocka.

— Może — mówi ostrożnie. — Domyślam się, że trzeba przeskakiwać słowa, ale nie cały czas tyle samo, i jeszcze nie ustaliłem wzoru.

— Dobrze — mówi Sherlock, schylając się, żeby powiedzieć to Johnowi do ucha i przy okazji zajrzeć mu w krocze. I rzeczywiście: widzi niewielkie wybrzuszenie w sztywnym materiale jego dżinsów. Dżinsów. John zawsze nosi dżinsy, chyba że akurat wejdzie w tryb profesjonalny, lekarski. (John w dżinsach bardzo się Sherlockowi podoba.)

John natychmiast reaguje na bliskość jego ust, wiercąc się jak na dany sygnał.

— To jak, pomożesz mi przy tym, czy nie? — pyta. Denerwuje go to, jaki jest skrępowany. — Przy tym szyfrze — doprecyzowuje, a twarz oblewa mu się jeszcze ciemniejszym rumieńcem.

Sherlock nie zmienia pozycji.

— Pewnie, skoro chcesz — praktycznie mruczy Johnowi do ucha jak kot. — Trochę ci podpowiem: pierwszy przeskok to trzy słowa. — Przejeżdża rękami po obojczykach Johna, zerkając w stronę okien. Kręci się tam trochę osób, ale nikt nie zagląda do środka ani się nie zatrzymuje.

Czuje, jak w piersi dudni Johnowi rozpędzone serce.

— Okej — mówi John, wpatrując się w ekran. — A ile takich przeskoków ma cały powtarzający się wzór?

— Trzy — odpowiada Sherlock. Tym razem dotyka już wargami płatka ucha Johna.

John bierze głęboki oddech.

— No… okej — mówi, najwyraźniej zmieniając po drodze zdanie w kwestii tego, co chciał powiedzieć. Też rzuca okiem w stronę okien, a potem szybko patrzy w dół po sobie, na widoczną gołym okiem erekcję. Znów zmienia pozycję; zakłada mogę na nogę i chrząka. — Może w takim razie powinieneś, eee, dać mi się skoncentrować — dodaje, wyraźnie celując w lekki ton.

Sherlock zabiera ręce i odsuwa się na kilka kroków.

— To ty się na mnie gapiłeś.

Czuje wahanie Johna.

— Ja tylko… no, ale tutaj? — próbuje John.

Sherlock obraca się i unieruchamia go wzrokiem.

— Lubisz w miejscach publicznych — stwierdza fakt, nie precyzując, _co_ takiego John lubi w miejscach publicznych. Obaj doskonale wiedzą, co to jest, ale jeszcze żaden nie wyraził tego słowami bardziej konkretnie niż teraz.

John przełyka ślinę, a czerwony rumieniec rozpełza mu się na szyję i jego brzeg znika pod kołnierzykiem pasiastej koszuli.

— Nieprawda — protestuje.

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie kłamał bardziej bezczelnie. Sherlock podchodzi z powrotem do biurka, ciągnie za obrotowe krzesło i okręca je, aż John siedzi przodem do niego.

— Prawda — poprawia go, osuwa się na kolana i mierzy wzrokiem jego krocze. Chowa się pod biurkiem Lestrade’a i przysuwa sobie krzesło razem z Johnem. Z rękami na guziku jego dżinsów podnosi wzrok i mówi:

— Powiem ci, jakie są dwa pozostałe przeskoki w szyfrze, jeśli będziesz cicho.

— O Boże — odpowiada John i znów patrzy na drzwi. — _Tutaj_? — Brzmi to słabiutko i on o tym wie. Właściwie wcale nie protestuje; ręce trzyma spokojnie na podłokietnikach i się nie broni.

— Tutaj — potwierdza Sherlock, rozpinając rozporek. — Bierz się do roboty. — Oswobadza skulony w bieliźnie wzwód Johna i nakłada usta na jego koniec. Jeszcze nigdy tego nie robił (ani nikt nie robił tego jemu), ale przecież chyba nie trzeba do tego profesury. John robi ostry wdech przez nos i całe jego ciało troszkę się szarpie; Sherlock jest zadowolony.

— Ktoś mógłby… po prostu wejść — mówi John, ale jednocześnie rozkłada nogi szerzej, żeby zapewnić Sherlockowi lepszy dostęp.

— Mm — zgadza się z nim Sherlock, nie zdejmując ust z jego członka. Pod biurkiem jest trochę ciasno, ale wystarczy ono, żeby go zasłonić. Uznaje, że bardzo mu się podoba smak Johna, przesuwając po nim ustami w górę i w dół, uważając, żeby do gry nie weszły zęby i masując językiem grubą żyłę, która biegnie wzdłuż spodniej strony jego penisa.

Całe ciało Johna drży.

— Ach… popatrzmy… skoro w pierwszym kroku trzeba przeskoczyć trzy słowa, to pierwsze zdanie zaczyna się od „Te przesyłki są”, a potem… ach… następny przeskok musi chyba być długości czterech słów, bo wtedy dalej byłoby… eee… „delikatne”.

Głos też mu się trzęsie.

— Czy to… Jak mi idzie? W drugim kroku szyfr przeskakuje cztery słowa?

— Mmm — zgadza się Sherlock, wymrukując potwierdzenie prosto w ciało Johna, przesuwając teraz po jego fiucie ręką, a samą żołądź badając wargami i językiem. Z czubka sączy się już teraz obficie płyn, co Sherlock bierze za dobry znak. Przysuwa sobie Johna bliżej skraju krzesła, przez co teraz ten siedzi w dziwnej pozycji, za to Sherlock ma lepszy dostęp do jego jąder, które zaraz bierze do ręki i pociera palcami. Wolną ręką sięga w dół, żeby i sobie rozpiąć spodnie, wsunąć ją do środka i złapać w nią własnego fiuta, nie przestając zajmować się Johnem.

John łapczywie, głośno chwyta ustami oddech, choć bardzo stara się powstrzymać.

— Dobra, następny krok — mówi; słychać, że dyszy. — Mm… musi mieć… hnnnh… Boże, Sherlock, nie mogę…

Nagle drzwi się otwierają i John rozpaczliwie podciąga się na krześle, nie wyciągając członka z ust Sherlocka.

— O, John — mówi z pewnym zaskoczeniem Sally Donovan. — Co ty tu robisz? Pracujesz nad tym szyfrem?

— No. — John oblizuje usta. — Lestrade podał mi hasło.

— Ha. — Sally nie jest chyba zachwycona. — A jest tu z tobą świr? Widzę, że jest tu w każdym razie jego płaszcz.

— Nie… eee… poszedł… poszedł po kawę — improwizuje John. Brzmi to w każdym calu jak kłamstwo, którym w istocie jest. Normalnie powiedziałby coś o „świrach”, ale, co zrozumiałe, w tej chwili jego uwagę zaprząta co innego. Sherlock szczodrze traktuje żołądź Johna językiem, trzymając ją w ustach. John jedną ręką napiera na jego głowę, pewnie żeby dać mu wyraźnie znać, że ma się nie pokazywać. Sherlock odpowiada na to długim liźnięciem wzdłuż spodniej strony twardego fiuta Johna, którego trzyma mocno ręką.

Sally zagaduje Johna, niczym się nie przejmując.

— To musi być chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy dla odmiany to on robi coś dla ciebie — zauważa.

— Właściwie to on, eee, robi dla mnie całkiem sporo — udaje się wydukać Johnowi. Brzmi to trochę tak, jakby go coś dusiło. Może ta ironia.

Sherlock może sobie tylko wyobrazić zdziwione spojrzenie, którym Sally musi obrzucać Johna, kiedy mówi:

— Naprawdę? Uwierzę, jak zobaczę. — Sherlock uśmiecha się kpiąco w duchu. Myśli sobie, że to dałoby się załatwić – wystarczyłoby, żeby odepchnął krzesło od biurka, a obu ich byłoby widać. Ponownie bierze do ust całego fiuta Johna, od czego ten zachłystuje się wdychanym powietrzem i próbuje to zamaskować, kaszląc. — Nic ci nie jest? — pyta Sally.

— Nic! — zapewnia ją z wielkim naciskiem John. — Ja tylko… eee… muszę się skupić, więc jeśli…

— O, jasne, pewnie — mówi Sally. — Dobra, jak Greg wróci z konferencji prasowej, to powiedz mu, żeby do mnie zadzwonił.

— Dobrze. — Podnosząc wzrok, Sherlock widzi, że John jest na twarzy cały czerwony. Drzwi się zamykają i John robi głośny, rozpaczliwy wdech. — _Boże_ , to było… o, kurwa, kurwa, tak…

Gwałtownie pcha biodra do góry, wciskając się do ust Sherlockowi, który postanawia zastosować się do sugestii i ssie jeszcze mocniej, z całej siły masując językiem żołądź Johna. Z jedną ręką dalej we włosach Sherlocka, a drugą zaciskającą się na podłokietniku tak mocno, że aż bieleją mu od tego paznokcie, John ma potężny orgazm. Sherlock mimo woli jęczy, masturbując się mocno i próbując przełknąć słony płyn tak, żeby się nie udławić. John tryska spermą jeszcze raz i trochę ucieka Sherlockowi z kącika ust. Wreszcie John kończy, a Sherlock wypuszcza z ust jego członek, opiera czoło na jego udzie i ciągnie się za fiuta – zaraz będzie miał orgazm, jeszcze tylko chwila, nie, to _już_ – aż dochodzi, zachlapując tanią wykładzinę dywanową, którą Lestrade ma na podłodze. Jednocześnie wypuszcza ciężko powietrze z ust na nogawkę dżinsów Johna, aż od tego wilgotnieją. Dotyk palców Johna w jego włosach z jakiegoś powodu pogłębia orgazm; całe ciało Sherlocka reaguje mocniej.

Kiedy znowu może normalnie oddychać, podnosi twarz i patrzy na Johna, który z kolei patrzy na niego z góry, oniemiały jak zwykle w tych sytuacjach. Bez słowa sięga ręką pod biurko, kciukiem ściera Sherlockowi z kącika ust odrobinę nasienia i oblizuje sobie ten kciuk do czysta. Sherlock myśli sobie, że było w tym coś bardziej… intymnego niż poprzednio.

— Ostatni krok wymaga przeskoczenia jednego słowa — mówi cicho John. — Cały wzór polega na przeskakiwaniu o trzy, cztery, jedno.

— Bardzo dobrze — mówi Sherlock i mówi to poważnie. Właściwie nie spodziewał się, że Johnowi uda się do tego dojść. John cofa krzesło, żeby go wpuścić, i jednocześnie zapina sobie rozporek. Sherlock wyłazi spod biurka, uważając, żeby nie wejść w mokrą plamę, którą tam zostawił, i robi to samo. Poprawia sobie ubranie i włosy i mówi: — To teraz to rozszyfrujmy i dowiedzmy się, co Kazakow knuje.

— Jasne — odpowiada neutralnym tonem John i jakby nigdy nic wszystko wraca do normy i zanim Lestrade wróci z konferencji prasowej, połowę dokumentów mają już odczytanych.

5

John dalej o tym nie mówi. Sherlock idzie w jego ślady i trzyma gębę na kłódkę. W domu nic się nie zmienia, John jest nawet tak samo czuły jak wcześniej – ani bardziej, ani mniej. Okazuje tę czułość w swobodny, niedbały sposób i nadal obserwuje Sherlocka bardziej niż kiedyś. Sherlock zauważył, że od czasu tego incydentu w biurze Lestrade’a przed trzema dniami o wiele częściej niż dawniej patrzy mu też na usta. Ale skoro nie ma zamiaru o tym rozmawiać – ani samemu czegoś zainicjować – to Sherlock będzie po prostu musiał postępować tak samo jak do tej pory. Zaczyna jednak czuć taką narastającą potrzebę, żeby John odwzajemnił jego dotyk. W _jakikolwiek_ sposób. Nie rozumie, na czym miałby polegać problem. Przecież chyba John nie trzyma się już kurczowo żadnej takiej idiotycznej myśli, jakoby nie był zainteresowany. Musiały go już od niej odwieść erotyczny sen i trzy orgazmy na żywo, które dostał dosłownie z ręki Sherlocka. Skąd więc to wahanie?

Tymczasem skończyła się sprawa Kazakowa. Rozszyfrowane wiadomości dostarczyły Interpolowi niezbędnych wskazówek i Kazakow został aresztowany, a cała jego operacja ujawniona. Jakaś niewielka część związanego z tym uznania przypadła Lestrade’owi i sytuacja wróciła dla wszystkich do normy. Jutro John wraca do pracy w przychodni. Będzie to piątek i Sherlock nie rozumie, dlaczego John nie mógł po prostu poczekać do poniedziałku, jeżeli już w ogóle musiał wracać, ale John nalegał. Może bardzo chce oderwać się trochę od tego, o czym nie chce rozmawiać z Sherlockiem. Co tylko sprawia, że Sherlock tym bardziej uparcie postanawia to drążyć. Kiedy John pójdzie do łóżka, układa skromny plan.

Następnego dnia po południu siedzi o wyznaczonej mu godzinie na krześle dla pacjenta w gabinecie Johna, ubrany wyłącznie w błękitny szlafrok i lekkie zaczątki erekcji, z jedną nogą zgiętą w kolanie i przełożoną w poprzek przez udo drugiej.

John z kartą pacjenta w ręce otwiera drzwi, staje jak wryty i jęczy.

— Chryste, Sherlock, co ty tutaj robisz? Mam teraz pacjenta!

— Tak — odpowiada z niezmąconym spokojem Sherlock. — Mnie.

John patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem zerka na kartę, którą trzyma.

— N wizytę ma przyjść pan… och, na litość… „William Scott”. Powinienem się domyślić. — Spogląda groźnie na Sherlocka. — Umówiłeś się na badanie _prostaty_?

Sherlock siedzi nieporuszony.

— Ważne badanie kontrolne dla każdego mężczyzny — stwierdza.

John przebiega wzrokiem po całej siedzącej postaci Sherlocka, zatrzymując się na chwilę w okolicy krocza.

— I muszę ci je zrobić _ja_. Rozumiem. Dobra.

W jego głosie słychać nieznaczne zniecierpliwienie, ale na podstawie obserwacji Sherlock nie sądzi, żeby John był zły. Nie ma na sobie fartucha, tylko beżowe materiałowe spodnie i tę bordową koszulę w kratę, która należy do Sherlocka ulubionych. W tych spodniach będzie wszystko widać wyraźniej niż w dżinsach, a to, jak krótko John próbuje protestować, samo w sobie sugeruje już, że tak naprawdę nie widzi w tym żadnego problemu. Ten sprzeciw to tylko taka formalność. Sherlock się uśmiecha.

— Co mam zrobić?

John kręci głową i odkłada kartę na biurko. Gestem wskazuje wyłożoną papierem wysoką kozetkę.

— Większość ludzi uważa, że najwygodniej jest albo uklęknąć i oprzeć się na rękach, albo oprzeć się o kozetkę.

Sherlock się zastanawia.

— A jak ty wolisz? Kiedy kogoś badasz — doprecyzowuje gładko.

John chrząka.

— Jak pacjent jest na kozetce. Możesz, uch, możesz zdjąć ten szlafrok.

Sherlock spokojnie rozwiązuje tasiemki pod szyją – trudu zawiązania się w talii sobie nie zadał – i przekłada szlafrok przez krzesło dla pacjenta, nie spuszczając przy tym wzroku z oczu Johna. Jeszcze nigdy nie stał przed Johnem całkiem nagi (choć dzięki Mycroftowi tego dnia w Pałacu Buckingham niewiele brakowało). John przełyka. Widać, że czuje się niezręcznie, ale kiedy już Sherlock pozbędzie się szlafroka, wodzi wzrokiem po całej jego nagiej postaci. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymuje się w tej wędrówce na szybko podnoszącym się wzwodzie Sherlocka i już tam zostaje. Sherlock gestem wskazuje kozetkę.

— To teraz chcesz mnie mieć na kozetce? — pyta.

John kaszle.

— Eee… tak. Możesz się oprzeć na samych dłoniach albo całych przedramionach, jak wolisz.

— Oczywiście. — Sherlock wypróbowuje obie pozycje, po czym zgina ręce w łokciach i kładzie na kozetce całe przedramiona.

John z trzaśnięciem zakłada rękawiczki i wyciąga z szafki słoiczek wazeliny.

— Nie martwisz się tak naprawdę o swoją prostatę, prawda? — pyta. — Pytam poważnie, Sherlock — nic ci nie jest? Chcesz się tylko zbadać na wszelki wypadek?

— Oczywiście — odpowiada Sherlock trochę zmienionym głosem z głową zwieszoną w dół.

— To dobrze. — John odkręca słoik. — To jak, wiesz, jak przebiega takie badanie?

— Oczywiście — raz jeszcze mówi Sherlock. — Poczytałem sobie wczoraj wieczorem.

John wzdycha.

— A kiedy się umówiłeś? Dzisiaj rano?

— Tak.

— Miałeś już kiedyś badaną prostatę? — naciska dalej John. — Nie pamiętam, żebyś poszedł kiedyś do lekarza z czymkolwiek poza skaleczeniami do pozszywania albo oparzeniami, a nawet wtedy idziesz zwykle po prostu do mnie, u nas w domu.

— Przecież właśnie do ciebie przyszedłem — mówi Sherlock. — Zbadasz mnie, czy nie? — Od samego myślenia o tym i klęczenia tak z wypiętym tyłkiem już bardziej mu stoi. Wie, że John musi to widzieć.

John bierze głęboki oddech.

— Tak — mówi. — Pewnie że cię zbadam. — Jedną dłoń w rękawiczce daje Sherlockowi na plecy. — Może być odrobinę nieprzyjemnie. Spróbuj się rozluźnić.

— Dobrze. — Sherlock zamyka oczy i czeka. Okryte rękawiczką palce Johna wsuwają mu się zwinnie między pośladki, a potem jeden z nich, śliski od lubrykantu, wpycha mu się do środka. W ogóle nie jest nieprzyjemnie, być może dlatego, że przywykł do robienia sobie tego samemu. Wręcz przeciwnie, świadomość, że robi to John, natychmiast robi z tego przyjemność, a John nie dotknął jeszcze nawet jego prostaty.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta John, wyraźnie celując w ton profesjonalnej obojętności, ale głos ma trochę zdyszany.

— Mhm. — Sherlock nie otwiera oczu; jeszcze nigdy mu tak nie stał.

John wkłada palec głębiej i wtedy jej dotyka; od prostaty Sherlockowi nagle idzie fala przyjemności, kiedy John pociera mu ją od środka. Sherlock zachłystuje się powietrzem z rozkoszy, zanim zdąży się powstrzymać, a Johnowi nagle rwie się oddech.

— Boże — jęczy John.

— Mmm. — To wszystko, na co stać Sherlocka.

John masuje mu prostatę trochę mocniej i Sherlock robi ze świstem wdech, jakby się dusił.

— Tak ci stoi — mówi z wysiłkiem John.

— Wiem! — Sherlock zaciska kurczowo palce, drąc papierowy podkład. — Jeszcze raz!

John dyszy ciężko i Sherlock założyłby się o każde pieniądze, że ma w tych swoich cieniutkich spodniach pełną erekcję. Wkłada Sherlockowi palec do odbytu i mu go z niego wyjmuje, za każdym razem dociskając prostatę i ją masując. W końcu zębami ściąga rękawiczkę z lewej dłoni, chwyta wyprężonego fiuta Sherlocka i powoli, pewnym ruchem mu go głaszcze.

Sherlock pławi się przez chwilę w czystej rozkoszy, ale potem uświadamia sobie, że jest o wiele bliżej orgazmu, niż by chciał.

— Przestań!

Dłonie Johna nieruchomieją, a tę, którą miał u Sherlocka w odbytnicy, wyjmuje, ale dalej trzyma jego penis.

— Co?

Sherlock obraca się z wielką ostrożnością, tak żeby usiąść na kozetce, i spija chciwym wzrokiem zarumienioną twarz Johna i niedający się nie zauważyć namiocik w jego spodniach. Pochłania go potrzeba odwzajemnienia dotyku.

— Chcę cię dotknąć — mówi głosem łamiącym się z podniecenia.

John nawet nie próbuje ukryć jęku; zęby wbijają mu się w dolną wargę. Bez słowa kiwa głową, pożerając wzrokiem ciało Sherlocka, zarumienioną z podniecenia bladą skórę.

Sherlock wstaje z kozetki, przez spodnie kładzie rękę na wzwodzie Johna, ściska go.

— Zdejmij spodnie.

Chociaż ten raz John ani trochę się nie sprzeciwia, choć zerka na drzwi, upewniając się, że są porządnie zamknięte. Rozpina sobie spodnie i zrzuca buty, a potem spycha spodnie na łydki.

— Całkiem?

— Tak. Bieliznę też. — Sherlockowi podoba się u Johna ta nowa gotowość do posłuszeństwa: John robi wszystko, co Sherlock mu kazał, i obrócony do niego częściowo tyłem wychodzi z majtek i spodni. — Obróć się i oprzyj się o kozetkę. — Nie mówi, co chce zrobić, ale zakłada, że jest to jasne: chce zobaczyć, czy jemu też uda się znaleźć prostatę Johna. Sprawić, żeby poczuł to, co przed chwilą Sherlock. Bierze do ręki wazelinę, ale z rękawiczek rezygnuje. Przebiega dłońmi po tyłku Johna, którego jeszcze nigdy nie widział gołego, i w nagrodę widzi, jak John drży. Wkłada środkowy palec do wazeliny, a potem wsuwa go w żar tyłka Johna, nasmarowawszy najpierw odbyt. Jest ciasno, ale czeka chwilę, żeby zwieracz się rozluźnił, i tak właśnie się dzieje. Przesuwa palec powoli, czekając na pierwszy odgłos niewygody albo zaciśnięcie się mięśni, ale jak dotąd John siedzi cicho i tylko dyszy ciężko. Ciało Johna otwiera się przed nim i Sherlock wsuwa w nie i wysuwa z niego palec, a potem zagląda nim trochę głębiej i szuka…

John zachłystuje się powietrzem, a papier, którym pokryta jest kozetka, marszczy mu się pod palcami.

— O, to…

— Tutaj? — upewnia się Sherlock.

— Tak, zdecydowanie zna… aach! — Głowa leci Johnowi do tyłu. — O Boże, tak!

Zadowolony, Sherlock zabiera palec i wraca z dwoma, tak żeby zobaczyć, z jakim przyjęciem się to spotka. John wydaje odgłos wysiłku, ale zaraz potem napiera ciałem na palce Sherlocka. Ten ponownie wymacuje jedyną w swoim rodzaju w dotyku prostatę Johna i trąca ją opuszkami palców. Lewą ręką sięga do Johnowego fiuta, który jest twardy i leży mu płasko na brzuchu. Głaszcze go i John jeszcze raz jęczy.

— Ćśśś — przypomina mu Sherlock, rzucając okiem na drzwi.

John znowu klnie i szarpie mu się w rękach, najpierw do przodu, pakując mu się fiutem w zamkniętą na nim dłoń, potem do tyłu, nadziewając się na jego palce. Sherlock mu pomaga, dopasowując się do jego rytmu i tempa, a potem, kiedy John zaczyna wydawać zachwycająco zdesperowane odgłosy, zabiera obie ręce i osuwa się na kolana. Johna zbija to chyba z tropu.

— Sher… Co…

— Ćśśś — powtarza Sherlock, przyglądając się tyłkowi Johna z bliska. Nachyla się do przodu, rozchyla mu pośladki i przejeżdża językiem po odbycie. Zdławiony odgłos, jaki wydaje z siebie John, brzmi zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś go dręczył. Jednocześnie próbuje chwycić rękami skraj kozetki, szukając czegoś, czego mógłby się przytrzymać. Aha, czyli mu się podoba. Sherlock się cieszy. Robi to jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, coraz śmielej liżąc Johnowi tyłek, a nawet wpychając język do środka.

John jęczy, dyszy i prawie miauczy tak cicho, jak tylko potrafi, może błagając o litość. Kiedy Sherlock znów sięga po jego coraz bardziej wilgotny od pre-ejakulatu wzwód, klnie głośno. Nogi mu się trzęsą.

Sherlock w końcu się nad nim lituje – nad nim i nad sobą. Jego członek jest ciemnoczerwony od nagromadzonej w nim krwi, gruby i pulsuje od niezaspokojonego pożądania. Sherlock wstaje i przyciska go Johnowi do tyłka między pośladkami, nachylając się do przodu do Johnowego ucha.

— Teraz cię spenetruję — mówi, bo nie przychodzi mu na myśl żaden mniej zimny sposób na wyrażenie tego, ale za to mówi to głosem tak niskim i namiętnym, jak potrafi. Sądząc z reakcji Johna, jego dobór słów mu nie przeszkadza.

—  _Boże_ , tak, proszę cię! — Głos Johna brzmi gorączkowo, a on sam już na Sherlocka napiera.

— Musisz być cicho — przypomina mu Sherlock, ponownie sięgając po wazelinę, żeby nałożyć na siebie grubą jej warstwę. Naprowadza czubek na odbyt Johna i pcha. Doznanie jest tak przytłaczająco przyjemne, że przez chwilę obawia się, że autentycznie zemdleje. W ciele Johna jest ciasno, tak ciasno, że nacisk na niewiarygodnie wrażliwy na bodźce członek jest prawie nie do zniesienia. Kiedy Sherlock powoli wchodzi w Johna do końca, ten odzywa się z taką desperacją, że jego słowa nie są już słowami, tylko jakimś pozbawionym sensu błagalnym, usianym bluzgami bełkotem. Kiedy Sherlock zanurzy się do końca, patrzy w dół, widzi, jak utkwił głęboko w ciele Johna, i na sam ten widok prawie ma orgazm. John dalej ma na sobie koszulę. Następnym razem Sherlock najpierw całkiem go rozbierze. Tak czy inaczej, sięga teraz na drugą stronę ciała Johna, rozpina mu koszulę i daje jego ciału chwilę na rozluźnienie się na penisie, który w nie wtargnął. Pociera dłońmi przód ciała Johna, dotykając jego piersi, brodawek i brzucha, zanim znowu weźmie do ręki jego fiuta i zacznie go pieścić, żeby z powrotem w pełni stanął. Sherlock czytał, że penetrowany partner często nie będzie miał erekcji – ale chce, żeby Johnowi się to spodobało. Wygląda na to, że niepotrzebnie się przejmował: penis Johna porusza się i twardnieje mu w dłoni, ledwo Sherlock go dotknie. Sherlock porusza się na próbę i ciało Johna mu na to pozwala, rusza się więc dalej, trochę z Johna wychodząc i wpychając się z powrotem. John cały drży. — Wszystko w porządku? — dyszy Sherlock i dopiero wtedy dociera do niego, jak bardzo chwieje mu się głos.

— Można by to tak ująć. — John ma głos napięty, fiuta śliskiego pod Sherlockowymi palcami. — Rób… Rób tak dalej… aha… właśnie tak… o Boże, o _Boże_ … — John ma oczy zamknięte, kiedy Sherlock zaczyna rytmicznie się w niego zagłębiać długimi, powolnymi, głębokimi pchnięciami, wycelowanymi w jego prostatę. Zaczyna się teraz sypać Sherlockowi pod rękami, a głos wznosi mu się do napiętego tenoru.

Sherlock w zasadzie nie ma siły mówić; skupia się na znajdowaniu raz za razem tego samego punktu w ciele Johna, a rozkosz zalewa mu mózg i każdy nerw jego własnego ciała tak gruntownie, że nie ma takiej opcji, żeby myślał racjonalnie. W tej chwili istnieje tylko to: nieubłagane, nieuchronnie nadciągające napięcie, wędrujące krętą ścieżką w górę od podeszew jego stóp; rozlewający mu się po piersi żar, kiedy tak raz za razem wbija się w Johna; jego przemykająca po erekcji Johna dłoń, podczas gdy drugą ręką trzyma go mocno za pierś, pochylony nad nim jak jedno kopulujące dzikie zwierzę nad drugim.

John wydaje ostry okrzyk, drąc rękami marszczący się papier, i Sherlock zaciska mu dłoń na ustach.

— Ćśśś! — upomina go na wpół na wdechu, a John wydaje z siebie jakiś przytłumiony jego ręką odgłos i dochodzi. Nasienie ochlapuje Sherlockowi drugą dłoń, a mięśnie Johnowego odbytu zaciskają mu się z całej siły na członku i to doznanie jest już za silne – wciąż trzymając mocno Johna jedną ręką za twarz, a drugą za penisa, Sherlock czuje, jak dogania go orgazm; wpycha się w ciało Johna tak głęboko, jak tylko da radę, i zalewa go spermą, szczytując, szczytując i nie mogąc przestać, nie mogąc na czas wytrysku wyrwać się z ciała Johna. Idzie w nie cały ładunek jego jąder i kiedy Sherlock nieruchomieje na Johnie, na wysokości bioder przywierają do siebie jak sklejeni.

W końcu to mija i z pola widzenia ustępują mu kolorowe plamy. Obaj dyszą, jakby przebiegli właśnie maraton. Po skroni spływa Sherlockowi pot. Nagle słychać pukanie do drzwi.

— Doktorze Watson? — Klamka się obraca.

— Nie teraz! — krzyczy John, spanikowany i zdyszany.

Klamka przestaje się obracać.

— Przepraszam — dobiega zza drzwi głos rejestratora. — Piętnaście minut temu miał pan przyjąć pacjenta. Chciałem tylko pana poinformować.

— To… to może jeszcze trochę potrwać — odpowiada John. — Niech pan zobaczy, czy nie wzięłaby go doktor McKee, dobrze?

— Jasne.

Sherlock dochodzi do siebie na tyle, żeby zaśmiać się cicho.

— Mało brakowało — mówi i niechętnie wyślizguje się z Johna. Patrzy, jak przy tym Johnowi cieknie z odbytu jego własna, Sherlocka sperma. — Zostań tak — dodaje. — Nie ruszaj się. — John nic na to nie odpowiada; Sherlock podchodzi do szafek i znajduje opakowanie jakichś nawilżanych chusteczek bez alkoholu, higienicznych czy dla niemowląt. Wyciąga jedną i wyciera Johna ze spermy. Ten pozwala mu na to, nie komentując tego. Dalej Sherlock sam się wyciera, idzie umyć ręce i ściąga swoje poskładane ubranie z półki, na której je zostawił.

John znajduje swoje majtki i zakłada je z powrotem; potem spodnie i buty. Sherlock kończy zapinać sobie koszulę i podchodzi do niego.

— W porządku? — pyta ostrożnie.

John posyła mu szybki pół-uśmiech.

— Tak, wszystko dobrze — mówi.

Sherlock pomaga mu zmienić papierowy podkład na kozetce, który pomarszczył się i podarł i cały jest upaćkany nasieniem Johna. Potem podnosi niebieski szlafrok i wkłada go do śmieci. Nic już nie ma do zrobienia. Patrzą jeden na drugiego. Sherlock daje krok w stronę Johna, kładzie mu ręce na ramionach i przez długą chwilę całuje go w usta – samymi wargami. John sam w żaden sposób nie próbuje go dotknąć, ale kiedy Sherlock się odsuwa, widzi, że John zamknął oczy. Nie wie, co powiedzieć. Chrząka.

— No, to widzimy się w domu — mówi.

John otwiera oczy.

— Jasne, okej — odpowiada i to chyba tyle.

Sherlock czuje się trochę tak, jakby uszło z niego powietrze, ale odwraca się i wychodzi, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

6

Czeka, aż John wróci do domu. Czeka i czeka, i czeka. Normalnie John kończy tak jakoś między czwartą a wpół do piątej, zależnie od tego, jak wyglądał dzień. Jeżeli wraca autobusem i są korki, droga do domu zabiera mu do czterdziestu pięciu minut. Dwadzieścia minut, kiedy żadnych korków nie ma. Jeżeli wyszedł dopiero wpół do piątej i były korki (jest piątek, rozumuje Sherlock, więc to całkiem prawdopodobne, że były), powinien być w domu najpóźniej kwadrans po piątej. W tej chwili dochodzi szósta i Sherlock się denerwuje.

Nerwy do niego nie pasują, ale tym razem prawie się boi: to takie zimne uczucie w głębi brzucha. Gdzie jest John? Normalnie informuje Sherlocka, jeżeli ma po pracy jakieś plany. Zwykle wręcz go zaprasza, żeby do niego dołączył. Albo się tłumaczy, jeżeli jest to coś takiego, że Sherlock nie będzie mógł przyjść. „Mam dziś wieczorem i jutro tę nudną konferencję. Wrócę późno.” Albo „Kolacja z rodzicami. Na pewno będzie okropnie. Do zobaczenia wieczorem.” Albo „Harry ma kryzys. Trudne rozstanie. Pewnie zostanę na noc. Do jutra.” Ale z dokładnością do tego…

Sherlock wstaje i zaczyna chodzić tam i z powrotem pod oknem. Czy przekroczył jakąś granicę, jadąc do przychodni i tam inicjując? Ale John by coś powiedział. Prawda? Sherlock staje przy oknie i opiera głowę o szybę. Czy to przez ten pocałunek? Tego się obawia: że teraz, kiedy Johna pocałował, John wie, co Sherlock czuje: że dla niego nie sprowadza się to do seksu. Że od początku nie chodziło mu tylko o seks. Że wprawdzie ich publiczne i pół-publiczne przygody to była świetna zabawa, ale tak naprawdę to Sherlock tęskni do całej tej reszty. Do tego, żeby koło Johna zasypiać. Budzić się z nim razem rano. Uprawiać wszelkiego rodzaju atletyczny, wymyślny seks, ale też taki zwykły, niewymyślny seks w łóżku, w domu. Z Johnem. Całować go godzinami. Robić różne naprawdę romantyczne rzeczy. Ma wrażenie, że to wstyd, przyznać się do tego, nawet przed sobą: przyznać, że ma ochotę przeczesywać palcami srebrzące się włosy Johna, całować go po szyi, robić dla niego różne drobne, nic nieznaczące rzeczy. Gotować dla niego. Pokazać mu pod mikroskopem mitozę różanecznika i w tym czasie zaglądać mu przez ramię, żeby uchwycić w najdrobniejszych szczegółach jego reakcję. Pić herbatę z tych samych kubków i móc wciągnąć sobie Johna na kolana. Albo żeby John po przyjściu do domu podszedł do kanapy i się tam na nim wyciągnął, albo po prostu pocałował go na przywitanie. Ale może Johnowi chodziło tylko o seks i teraz Sherlock przekreślił szansę nawet na to, na choćby sam seks, bo ma te niewygodne uczucia.

Gorzej; co jeżeli John będzie się przez to czuł tak niezręcznie, że nie będzie chciał zostać, nie będzie chciał dalej mieszkać z kimś, kto czuje do niego takie rzeczy? Teraz, kiedy uczucia Sherlocka wyszły na jaw, obaj czuliby się niezręcznie. Źle zrobił, że tak Johna pocałował. Po prostu… miał wtedy wrażenie, że powinien _coś_ zrobić. Chwilę wcześniej był w ciele Johna; obaj mieli właśnie niesamowite, przytłaczająco dobre orgazmy; nie mógł przecież tak zwyczajnie ubrać się i stamtąd wyjść, prawda? Sherlock wzdycha i patrzy, jak od jego oddechu zimna szyba pokrywa się mgłą. Jest kwietniowy wieczór, trochę chłodny. Może John postanowił wrócić do domu piechotą? To bardzo daleko, ale już mu się to zdarzało. Może Sherlocka unika?

Sherlock odwraca się plecami do okna i znów zaczyna chodzić w kółko.

Po kolejnych trzech kursach tam i z powrotem podchodzi do skrzypiec i wyciąga je z futerału. Chce coś zagrać, wszystko jedno co, byle odwróciło jego uwagę, ale nie wie, co. No, dobra; w takim razie Chaconne d-moll Bacha. Zawsze Bach, kiedy musi uporządkować myśli i odzyskać racjonalność. John wróci, kiedy wróci – no chyba że już nie wróci. W którym to wypadku zamartwianie się nic nie da. Przez chwilę stroi, a potem zaczyna grać, nie cierpiąc faktu, że cały czas jest świadom, że na wpół nasłuchuje odgłosu otwieranych drzwi, a gra twarzą do okna, na wypadek jakby zobaczył, że John idzie. Przebrał się po przyjściu z przychodni, a potem przez dłuższy czas leżał na kanapie, zapamiętując każdy szczegół tego spotkania. A potem zaczął czekać, aż John przyjdzie do domu. Z jakiegoś powodu instynktownie wie, że dzisiaj ostatni raz zaszło między nimi coś takiego. Kiedy następnym razem zobaczy się z Johnem, John coś na ten temat powie. I Sherlock boi się tego, _co_ powie.

Gra i gra; nuty zjawiają mu się w czubkach palców, zanim świadomie je sobie przypomni. Już prawie kończy, kiedy zaskakuje go jakiś odgłos zza drzwi. John jest już w budynku i stoi na podeście schodów przy wejściu do mieszkania. Jakim cudem przegapił moment, kiedy John otwierał i zamykał drzwi na dole? Musiał się skradać tak cicho, jak tylko się dało. Skrzypce odpadają mu spod podbródka i zwisają bezwładnie w dłoni. John akurat w tej chwili decyduje się wejść. Staje w wejściu.

— Nie musisz przerywać — mówi skrępowanym tonem, drapiąc się w tył głowy.

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i odkłada skrzypce z powrotem do futerału.

— Szukałem sobie tylko jakiegoś zajęcia. Czekałem na ciebie — dodaje i zaraz tego żałuje; brzmi to za bardzo jak oskarżenie.

Słyszy wydech Johna.

— No, ech, wybacz, że wracam tak późno — mówi John. — Po prostu… chodziłem po mieście.

— Wracałeś do domu piechotą? — Sherlock rzuca na niego okiem. John nie zdjął jeszcze kurtki. Czyżby się zastanawiał, czy by znowu nie wyjść? ( _Proszę, nie._ )

John kiwa głową.

— Aha. Wyszedłem trochę przed czasem – właściwie to niedługo po tobie – i poszedłem na długi spacer. Po prostu… musiałem chyba pomyśleć.

Sherlock nie oddycha.

— I co myślisz? — pyta trochę za ostro.

John zerka na niego i Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że musi wyglądać przekomicznie taki cały spięty i nerwowy. Próbuje rozluźnić ramiona, ale nie może. John robi głęboki wdech i wypuszcza powietrze z powrotem. Wtedy obraca się i zamyka drzwi do mieszkania, tak jak zawsze robi, kiedy ma zamiar powiedzieć coś, czego wolałby, żeby nie usłyszała przypadkiem pani Hudson, ale zanim obróci się z powrotem przodem do Sherlocka, ściąga też i odwiesza kurtkę.

— Słuchaj — mówi i robi takie wrażenie, jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękami. — Ja po prostu… Chyba miałem wcześniej poruszyć ten temat, ale… no.

Sherlock czeka; serce bije mu nieprzyjemnie szybko. To jest ten moment: John zaraz mu powie, że tego nie chce, a potem wspomni o niewygodnych, niechcianych uczuciach Sherlocka i… i stanie się coś złego. Najlepszy możliwy scenariusz jest taki, że John powie mu, że tych uczuć nie odwzajemnia, i że nie mogą więcej uprawiać ze sobą seksu, publicznie czy nie. Albo będzie to coś gorszego. John będzie się upierał, że nie jest gejem. Może powie mu, że już zaczął się spotykać z kolejną kobietą. Albo może John uzna, że taki brak równowagi uczuć między nimi jest nie do pogodzenia z ich przyjaźnią, i odejdzie. Może zgodzi się pomagać dalej przy śledztwach, ale nie będzie już chciał tu mieszkać.

— Mów dalej — mówi Sherlock z sercem w gardle.

John trze sobie teraz czoło.

— Głupio mi — mówi. — Ja po prostu… Znaczy, powinniśmy byli porozmawiać o tym po pierwszym razie, zgadza się? A potem im dłużej o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, tym trudniej było o tym wspomnieć. Więc po prostu nic nie mówiłem i ty też nie, więc… Ale chyba sprowadza się to do tego, że każdy z nas musi się dowiedzieć, czego chce ten drugi. Bo wydaje mi się, że jeśli to tak będzie dalej wyglądało, to komuś stanie się krzywda. Naprawdę nie lubię gadać o takich rzeczach ani trochę bardziej niż ty, ale chyba musimy.

— Dobrze — mówi Sherlock ostrożnie. Dalej nie daje rady porządnie oddychać. — To czego ty chcesz? — Nie miał takiego zamiaru, ale brzmi to o wiele zbyt surowo. Jak linia obrony.

John opiera ręce na biodrach. Sam wygląda trochę tak, jakby chciał się obronić przed jakimś atakiem.

— Ta cała sprawa z seksem – tego nie musimy sobie chyba wyjaśniać — mówi. — Nie wiem, czemu to się zaczęło akurat wtedy, ale może był wreszcie czas na to. Znaczy, możemy już chyba na tym etapie spokojnie powiedzieć, że każdy z nas leci na tego drugiego.

Czyli jedną potencjalną obiekcję można skreślić. Sherlock kiwa głową, dalej ostrożnie, i czeka, co John powie dalej.

— I to z miejscami publicznymi — ciągnie John. — Rozumiem to. Chyba obu nas podnieca to, jak się wtedy ryzykuje. Właściwie to nic zaskakującego.

— Jesteś uzależniony od adrenaliny — zauważa Sherlock.

— Ty też — odparowuje John. — Więc dobrze. Miejsca publiczne. Rozumiem. Ale…

Sherlock zamyka oczy i czeka na to, co John powie teraz.

— …pocałowałeś mnie — kończy John.

— Przepraszam cię. — Sherlock wypowiada te dwa słowa szybko i neutralnym tonem.

John przez moment milczy.

— Co?

— Przepraszam cię — powtarza Sherlock i otwiera oczy. — Źle zrobiłem. Przepraszam. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. To się więcej nie powtórzy.

Tym razem John milczy trochę dłużej.

— Chyba źle podszedłem do tej rozmowy — stwierdza ze wzrokiem w podłodze. Wygląda na sfrustrowanego i tak też brzmi jego głos. — Szlag by to wziął. Próbowałem cię zapytać, czemu to zrobiłeś, ale skoro nie wiesz, czemu… Sam już nie wiem.

Urywa i Sherlock przygryza wargę. Czy w takim razie mają pat? Cisza narasta i czując się niezręcznie, Sherlock pociera sobie tył głowy. Może powinien po prostu zapytać, usłyszeć, jak John to mówi, i odsłonić istotę problemu.

— Nie spodobało ci się — mówi. (Nie jest to pytanie. No cóż: John dalej może zaprzeczyć, jeżeli będzie chciał.)

John podnosi wzrok na niego.

— Seks naprawdę mi się podobał — odpowiada. — Chyba że chodzi ci…?

— O całowanie — wyjaśnia bezbarwnym tonem Sherlock. — Nie spodobało ci się, że cię pocałowałem.

John wydyma usta, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

— Nie chodzi o to, że mi się nie spodobało — mówi bardzo ostrożnie. — Ja tylko nie wiedziałem, co to znaczy. Jeśli w ogóle coś znaczyło. — Przez moment się waha. — Czy to coś znaczyło?

— A chciałeś, żeby coś znaczyło? — odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie Sherlock. Czuje się nagi i jeszcze bardziej zmuszony do zajęcia pozycji obronnej.

John napotyka jego wzrok i przez długą chwilę nie odwraca oczu. Potem prostuje ramiona, jakby miał pójść do bitwy.

— Tak — odpowiada, dosyć cicho, ale bardzo wyraźnie. — Chciałem. Stąd moja dezorientacja.

Sherlock w ogóle się tego nie spodziewał. Czuje się wybity z rytmu.

— Co? — pyta ostro. — _Chciałeś_ , żeby to coś znaczyło?

— Tak — powtarza John.

Sherlock gestykuluje energicznie.

— Nawet nie odwzajemniłeś pocałunku!

— Bo mnie on zaskoczył i nie wiedziałem, jak zareagować — broni się John. — Myślałem, że chodzi tylko o seks.

— Że…

— Tobie — przerywa mu John. — Myślałem, że to wszystko, co cię interesuje.

Sherlock mruga.

— A to nie jest wszystko, co interesuje _ciebie_?

John znów wydyma usta i tym razem odwraca wzrok.

— W zasadzie to miałem nadzieję uniknąć rozmawiania kiedykolwiek na ten temat, ale zdaje się, że jednak sobie na niego porozmawiamy — mówi i śmieje się niewesoło. — Nie, Sherlock. To nie wszystko, co mnie interesowało. I na tym polega problem: wydaje mi się, że teraz, kiedy już o tym wiesz, nie powinniśmy więcej uprawiać seksu – chociaż był fantastyczny – bo coraz trudniej mi jest nie mieszać do niego tego, co czuję.

Wtedy wszystko to nagle nabiera kształtu, jakby uderzyła błyskawica i oświetliła krajobraz. Sherlockowi brakuje tchu.

— Och, na miłość Boską — mówi, w pośpiechu robiąc wydech. — _John_. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Cały czas myślałem, że gdybyś chciał czegoś więcej, to coś byś powiedział. To dlatego ciągle przejmowałem inicjatywę – ale też cały czas sądziłem, że ledwo tolerujesz uprawianie ze mną seksu. To znaczy ani razu…

— Zaraz, _co_? — wchodzi mu w słowo John. — Co, Sherlock?

Sherlock spuszcza ręce, którymi gestykulował, nie próbując wyrazić niczego konkretnego, a tylko punktując swoje słowa.

— Myślałem, że niczego więcej nie chcesz. Ja chciałem. — Proszę bardzo: to powinno być jasne.

John mruga trzy czy cztery razy, a potem trochę chwiejącym się głosem pyta:

—  _Ty_ chciałeś więcej?

— Tak — potwierdza stanowczo Sherlock. Właściwie… właściwie to nawet dużo więcej. — Chrząka; nagle zaczyna się denerwować.

John się śmieje.

To Sherlocka zaskakuje.

— John… — Sherlock nie jest pewny, jak to rozumieć. — Co…?

John szybko przechodzi przez pokój, ujmuje w ręce twarz Sherlocka i zanim ten zdąży jeszcze coś powiedzieć, całuje go. Pocałunek zaczyna się tak samo jak ten, który Sherlock tak niezręcznie złożył na ustach Johna w przychodni: wargi Johna przyciskają się tylko do jego warg. Potem jednak muska je język Johna, Sherlock zaskakuje i otwiera usta, a jego język z wahaniem ślizga się o język Johna. (Jeszcze nigdy z nikim się w ten sposób nie całował i nie jest do końca pewny, jakie są zasady.) John jednak nie protestuje, tylko przyciąga sobie Sherlocka bliżej i pogłębia pocałunek. Sherlock odkrywa, że ręce same mu zawędrowały na biodra Johna, ale chce być jeszcze bliżej, więc zakłada mu je na plecy i przytula go mocno. Przywierają jeden do drugiego torsem, a John pieści językiem jego język i wargami jego wargi, nie pozostawiając miejsca na żadne wątpliwości w kwestii tego, na ile tak właściwie uczuć jest gotowy, jeżeli chodzi o nich dwóch. Jest cudownie. Sherlockowi kręci się w głowie od pocałunku, od bliskości Johna, z czystej ulgi, jaka bierze się ze świadomości, że John się nie wyprowadzi, że John go chce, a nawet chce go w taki sposób. Może jednak czeka ich nawet jakieś całowanie się na kanapie.

John puszcza go po dość długiej chwili, ale nie tak całkiem, bo ręce opiera mu na ramionach.

— Jesteś idiota — mówi czule. — Podsumowując: uwodziłeś mnie w tych wszystkich jak najbardziej publicznych miejscach, kiedy wieki temu mogłeś mi po prostu powiedzieć, co czujesz.

— Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że czujesz to samo? — pyta Sherlock, chociaż robi to mniej defensywnie niż przedtem. — Miałeś żonę. Żonę — podkreśla znacząco.

— Nie miałeś — przyznaje John. — To znaczy wiedzieć. Myślałem, że jestem bez szans, i że najlepsze, co mogę zrobić, to zatrzymać to dla siebie. Nie chciałem cię speszyć ani nic zepsuć w naszej przyjaźni.

— To jak miałbym coś powiedzieć?

— Chyba nie mogłeś — zgadza się John i znowu Sherlocka całuje. — Kiedy mnie dzisiaj pocałowałeś, to myślałem głównie, że to nie jest fair, że nie możesz mnie jeszcze tak po prostu zacząć w czasie seksu całować i oczekiwać, że dalej będę udawał, że nic do ciebie nie czuję. Nie kiedy ja chcę, żebyś mnie całował na poważnie.

— To _było_ na poważnie — mówi Sherlock, marszcząc brwi. — A skoro ty chciałeś, żebyśmy uprawiali seks, to dlaczego ani razu nie wyszedłeś z inicjatywą?

— Och, myślałem, że po prostu podoba ci się, że to tak publicznie — wyjaśnia John i się śmieje. — Mnie to chyba też raczej kręci. Ale – no tak, chyba wydawało mi się, że to po prostu taki mały fetysz, któremu się obaj oddajemy. Nie wiedziałem, że jest w tym coś więcej. Może powinienem się domyślić. W każdym razie to dlatego nigdy nic nie mówiłem: zwyczajnie nie wiedziałem, co o tym myśleć.

— Chcę posłuchać, co masz do powiedzenia w czasie seksu — mówi spontanicznie Sherlock. — I po seksie. Chcę wiedzieć, co pomyślałeś o wszystkich tamtych razach, co sobie myślałeś w trakcie. I chcę jeszcze seksu.

— No, ja się nie będę skarżył — mówi mu John i kącik ust wygina mu się w uśmiechu. — Chociaż będziesz musiał poczekać dzień albo dwa, jeśli tym razem też będę na dole.

— Może być na odwrót — zgłasza się zaraz na ochotnika Sherlock. — Po prostu myślałem, że w ogóle nie będziesz chciał, jeżeli cię nie uwiodę. Gdybym myślał, że będziesz chciał mnie penetrować dzisiaj w przychodni, to bym się zgodził. Z zapałem — doprecyzowuje.

John ma jakiś błysk w oku.

— Naprawdę mi się podobało to, co dzisiaj robiliśmy — mówi. — Z jakiegoś powodu mam takie wrażenie, że ty i ja nigdy nie będziemy się nudzić, jak chodzi o seks.

Uśmiech Sherlocka przechodzi w szeroki, głupi, nieskoordynowany wyszczerz, zanim Sherlock zdąży się powstrzymać.

— Teraz? — pyta z nadzieją w głosie.

— Najpierw kolacja — odpowiada stanowczo John. — Umieram z głodu. Całe popołudnie spędziłem, zachodząc w głowę, czy rozmowa o tym będzie nas kosztowała całą naszą przyjaźń, i tak się martwiłem, że aż było mi niedobrze. Ale zamówmy coś do domu.

Sherlock rozpina Johnowi koszulę – drugi raz tego dnia – i całuje go u podstawy szyi.

— Możemy jeść na golasa? — pyta, nie odrywając ust od skóry Johna.

John robi ciężki wydech.

— Możemy. Chryste, możemy. Ty zadzwoń. Ja pójdę otworzyć jakieś wino.

— Dobrze.

Zjawia się zamówione jedzenie i jedzą je na podłodze przed kominkiem, w którym pali się ogień, i od którego odsunęli fotele – tak jak obiecał John, nago. John rozpakowuje kolację, rozstawia wszystko i wręcza Sherlockowi pałeczki. Sherlock podaje mu kieliszek wina. Nie może oderwać wzroku od Johna, który chyba czuje się całkiem swobodnie, jedząc posiłek na golasa na kocu, zdjętym z oparcia jego fotela.

— Dzięki — mówi, przyjmując kieliszek.

Sherlock siada i próbuje ułożyć jakoś pod sobą długie nogi. Jest i jednocześnie nie jest głodny; w jakiś niewyraźny sposób czuje się pusty w środku, tak jak mu się to często zdarza, kiedy jest zaaferowany, a John od jakiegoś czasu nie przypomniał mu, żeby coś zjadł, jednak to zdecydowanie nie jedzenie go interesuje. Jest to dokładnie jedna z tych nieprecyzyjnych rzeczy, które sobie wyobrażał, kiedy myślał, że chciałby robić z Johnem coś romantycznego, a mimo to czuje się wyraźnie skrępowany. John patrzy na niego i się uśmiecha, zapewne dostrzegając za dużo.

— Jedz — mówi. — Albo sam cię na karmię. — W oku ma błysk, który sporo obiecuje na później.

Sherlock myśli sobie, że im szybciej skończą z jedzeniem, tym szybciej będą mogli przejść do reszty. Poza tym lubi jeść w towarzystwie Johna. Kiedy John jest obok, wszystko smakuje ciekawiej. Podnosi pałeczkami kawałek brokułów.

— Tego byś nie zrobił.

— Nie sprawdzaj, zrobiłbym, czy nie. — John unosi kieliszek. — Ej. Za nas. Za to, że w końcu zajarzyliśmy.

Sherlock uśmiecha się, słysząc to, i daje Johnowi stuknąć się z nim kieliszkami.

— Rzeczywiście. — Gryzie brokuły, przełyka i upija mały łyk wina, a John przysuwa się trochę bliżej i opiera się o niego. _Och. Tak jest przyjemniej_ – myśli Sherlock i ostrożnie trochę się odpręża.

— No — odzywa się John tonem swobodnej rozmowy — to co sprawiło, że postanowiłeś po prostu spróbować, wtedy w zaułku? Za pierwszym razem?

 _Za drugim_ – myśli Sherlock, ale nie mówi tego na głos. Wzrusza ramionami i zjada kawałek wołowiny.

— Nie wiem.

— Kłamiesz. — John sięga po kurczaka i nakłada sobie trochę na talerz. — Musiałeś wydedukować, w jakim jestem stanie, kiedy mi się tak przyciskasz do pleców. Ale czemu uznałeś, że będzie… bezpiecznie… po prostu zrobić – no, to, co zrobiłeś? Spróbować?

— Cóż, było jasne, że wiesz, że sam jestem w podobnym stanie — zauważa Sherlock. — Czy gdyby żaden z nas nic nie powiedział i nic z tym nie zrobił, to nie byłoby to bardziej niezręczne? Wtedy już obaj wiedzieliśmy.

— Fakt. Ale i tak nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to robisz, a co dopiero tak w trakcie śledztwa.

— Można by powiedzieć, że coś wystarczająco dobrze zaprzątnęło moją uwagę — stwierdza z ironią Sherlock.

John się śmieje i podtyka mu do ust kawałek kurczaka.

— Spróbuj. Pyszne.

Sherlock waha się, myśląc nad faktem, że ma trochę kurczaka u siebie na talerzu, po czym pojmuje, że nie o to tu chodzi. Ostatecznie ma być romantycznie. (Najwyraźniej jeżeli chodzi o romantyczność, jest zupełnym amatorem.) Przyjmuje kurczaka i nie zauważa na głos, że przecież za każdym razem zamawiają jedzenie u tego samego Chińczyka, więc jadł go już pewnie setki razy. Kiedy przeżuwa kawałek, John całuje go w policzek, co mu sprawia przyjemność, ale…

— Tak się trudniej gryzie — skarży się z pełnymi ustami i John parska stłumionym śmiechem.

Rękę ma na gołych plecach Sherlocka, talerz w chwiejnej równowadze na nogach. Je lewą ręką, niezgrabnie posługując się pałeczkami. Idzie mu dobrze, póki nie kapnie mu na pierś trochę sosu słodko-kwaśnego. Sherlock bez wahania nachyla się i go zlizuje, od czego John znowu się śmieje, mocniej zaciskając rękę na jego boku. To taki trochę zdyszany śmiech i kiedy Sherlock spojrzy w dół, z zadowoleniem zauważa, że Johnowi pomału staje. Myśli, jakie to jest teraz łatwe, kiedy już nie musi Johna do tego ukradkiem prowokować, podstępem sprawiać, żeby John tego chciał. Je dalej, starając się, żeby nie wyglądało to tak, jakby mu się śpieszyło. John zlizuje mu trochę sosu z kącika ust i robi się z tego dość długi pocałunek; zanim skończą się całować, Sherlock ma już całkowitą erekcję. Obraca się w stronę Johna i nie odkładając pałeczek oplata go ramionami. John odstawia talerz i przyciąga go bardziej do siebie. Zanim się dopasują, ma rumieniec i porządny wzwód. Nogami zderza się z nogami Sherlocka.

— Dobra, wygrałeś — mówi i już oddycha ciężej niż zwykle. — Możemy dokończyć później.

— Och, Bogu dzięki —mówi z ulgą Sherlock i John się z niego śmieje. Odsuwa na bok wszystko, co leży w zasięgu kopnięcia, popycha Sherlocka, aż ten położy się na plecy, i wchodzi na niego. Jest dokładnie tak, jak Sherlock sobie wyobrażał, że mogłoby być, i sporego wysiłku wymaga od niego ukrycie faktu, że sprawia mu to olbrzymią radość, ale dzieją się w tej chwili rzeczy ciekawsze, jak zmysłowy splot ciał, rozgrzewające go ciepło kominka, kiedy John się o niego ociera, jeden penis dotykający drugiego, fakt, że John go całuje, smakując lekko czosnkiem i białym winem.

John otwiera oczy i unosi twarz akurat na tyle, żeby móc coś powiedzieć.

— Twój pokój? — pyta.

— Poproszę — mówi Sherlock i John wstaje i podaje mu rękę, żeby łatwiej mu się było podnieść. Chwiejnie pokonują korytarzyk, dotykając wszędzie jeden drugiego rękami, i prawie się po drodze do sypialni potykają.

Jak tylko przejdą przez drzwi, John obraca go, opiera o ścianę i przywiera do niego całym ciałem.

— Myślałem, że przez ciebie oszaleję, wtedy w tym zaułku — mówi, zahaczając o ramię Sherlocka zębami. — Czułem cię na sobie i to była normalnie jakaś tortura!

Sherlock robi ciężki wydech.

— A w pociągu?

— Boże, już nigdy nie będę mógł pojechać z tobą nigdzie metrem! — John go puszcza i Sherlock się obraca, żeby przyciągnąć go do siebie z powrotem. John reaguje zachłannym entuzjazmem, podnosząc jedną nogę do góry, jakby chciał się na niego wspiąć. Twarde fiuty zderzają im się niezgrabnie.

— Mówię poważnie, Sherlock! — mówi John między pocałunkami. — Od tego czasu praktycznie codziennie się masturbuję, myśląc o tym – i o tym, co potem na stacji… Oxford Circus w godzinach szczytu! To była najbardziej zuchwała rzecz, jaką _w życiu_ zrobiłem!

Sherlock się śmieje, mimo że akurat dyszy.

— A kiedy Donovan weszła wtedy do biura Lestrade’a?

— Jezu święty! — jęczy John. — Poważnie się bałem, że dojdę, zanim ona wyjdzie. I jeszcze musiała powiedzieć, że nic nigdy dla mnie nie robisz, jak miałeś w ustach mojego fiuta!

Ironia tej uwagi wydała mi się zabawna — wzdycha Sherlock; John zamknął dłoń na jego penisie i głaszcze go mocno.

— Tak dobrze? — pyta John, ściszając głos i nie odrywając wzroku od ust Sherlocka.

— Tak… — Sherlock próbuje złapać oddech. — Tak bardzo… chciałem, żebyś mnie dotykał… to dlatego umówiłem się dzisiaj do ciebie do przychodni. Wszystko, byle tylko poczuć na sobie twoje ręce.

— Miałem się domyślić. — John ciągnie go mocniej. — No, to chodź. Pewnie że cię będę dotykał – i tym razem zrobię ci też na koniec dobrze tak, jak chciałem wtedy.

— Naprawdę miałeś taki zamiar? — szepcze bezgłośnie Sherlock, kiedy John prowadzi go do łóżka, dalej nie puszczając jego członka.

— No chyba. Przecież bym cię tak nie zostawił.

— Wszystkim swoim pacjentom robi pan na koniec dobrze, doktorze Watson? — Sherlock pozwala mu pchnąć się na łóżko, na plecy.

John mierzy go niby to groźnym spojrzeniem, w którym nie ma jednak prawdziwej złości.

— O, jasne, to by był dopiero profesjonalizm, co? Oczywiście że nie, głupolu. Ale niektórych facetów niesamowicie to podnieca. Zwykle raczej ich to peszy.

— Ciebie nie? — Sherlock patrzy, jak John podchodzi do szafki nocnej, pewnie w poszukiwaniu lubrykantu. Znajduje go, wchodzi na łóżko i siada Sherlockowi okrakiem na biodrach.

— Nie — odpowiada. — To zupełnie normalne. Nie przywykłem po prostu, żeby wchodził i żądał badania prostaty ktoś, kto mnie potężnie pociąga, i z kim od jakiegoś czasu uprawiam w zasadzie bajeczny seks, nawet jeśli udajemy, że go nie ma. Wiedziałem, że będzie ciężko, jak cię zobaczyłem na tym krześle w samym szlafroku i z ptakiem prawie na baczność.

— Widziałeś, że mi staje, przez szlafrok?

John się nad nim pochyla.

— Aha. Poza tym miałeś różowe policzki. Ty się nigdy nie rumienisz z zażenowania i widziałem u ciebie taki rumieniec, tylko kiedy byłeś podniecony, więc tak. Zresztą umyślnie patrzyłem, czy staje.

Sherlock dotyka jego twarzy.

— A teraz mam rumieniec?

John nieruchomieje tuż przed tym, jak zetkną się ustami.

— Aha.

Wtedy John milknie i kiedy się całują, pozwala, żeby nogi splotły mi się ze sobą, i wkłada ręce Sherlockowi pod plecy, żeby podnieść go trochę z łóżka i przytulić go do siebie najmocniej, jak się da, i Sherlock czuje się tak, jakby w tym tonął – w bliskości Johna i w swoich własnych, nagle pozbawionych wszelkich granic emocjach, które szaleją mu, nieokiełznane, we krwi i malują się na twarzy, gdzie może je zobaczyć cały świat. Marszczy czoło; buzuje w nim niewiarygodna ilość uczuć. _Ale to nie szkodzi_ – próbuje sam sobie powiedzieć. John czuje to samo. Tak mówił. Nie skłamałby – nie w tej sprawie. (Ani w ogóle w większości spraw.) Pod tym względem jest o tyle bardziej odważny.

— Tak nawiasem mówiąc — dodaje John — prawie spuściłem się w spodnie, kiedy cię badałem. Wiem, że mało cię do tej pory dotykałem, ale to tylko dlatego, że tak bardzo się bałem, że wyjdą na jaw moje uczucia, a wtedy ty nie będziesz już więcej chciał tego robić. Ale zawsze chciałem.

Te jego słowa sprawiają Sherlockowi taką przyjemność, że po wszystkich nerwach w ciele przebiega mu dreszcz. Otwiera oczy i w oczach Johna widzi odbicie wszystkich swoich uczuć.

— To mnie dotykaj — prosi. — Proszę.

— Mam taki zamiar — mówi John, znowu zniżając głos. — Chcę cię dotykać absolutnie wszędzie. Zrobić wszystko, co ty robiłeś mnie. Chociaż chciałbym dodać, że mam taką nadzieję, że nie uchwycił nas monitoring na Oxford Circus, bo w przeciwnym razie twój brat zrobi nam obu z życia piekło na kto wie, jak długo.

— Byliśmy w martwym punkcie między dwoma kamerami — zapewnia go Sherlock. — Chociaż tak właściwie to nigdy nie wiadomo.

— No, domyślam się, że czas pokaże — mówi filozoficznie John i zsuwa się w dół po ciele Sherlocka, znacząc drogę ustami. Sherlock patrzy na niego, drżąc, podparty na łokciach. Kiedy John dojdzie do jego penisa, zatrzymuje się i podnosi głowę. — Kiedy ostatni raz uprawiałeś seks oralny? — pyta ciekawie.

Gorąca krew napływa Sherlockowi z powrotem do policzków. Nie odpowiada wprost.

— Ostatni raz uczestniczyłem w takich praktykach trzy dni temu w Scotland Yardzie…

— Nie o to pytałem. — John mu się przygląda. — Czy jakiś facet ci kiedyś obciągał?

— Nie — mówi sztywno Sherlock.

John się krzywi.

— To kto był ostatni? Janine? — pyta i w tym jednym słowie udaje mu się zawrzeć sporą niechęć.

Sherlock znów się waha.

— Nie.

Słysząc to, John unosi brwi.

— Poważnie? Ha. — Zastanawia się przez chwilę. — Więc Irene?

— Kto? — Sherlock nie pamięta nikogo o takim imieniu.

— Adler — podpowiada John. — „Kobieta”.

— Och. — Zapala mu się żarówka. — Nie. Oczywiście że nie!

Teraz Johnowi też coś świta.

— Czekaj. To nie jest… — John urywa. — Jednak jest?

Sherlock zmusza się, żeby nie zrywać kontaktu wzrokowego.

— Obawiam się, że tak — przyznaje. Jest bardziej zażenowany, niż chciałby okazać. (No, ale nic się na to nie poradzi.)

— Och, Sher… Ale sam już to kiedyś wcześniej robiłeś? — Wygląda na to, że John się nie odczepi od tego tematu. (Dlaczego nie może sobie odpuścić?) — To znaczy, to wtedy to był…

— Mój pierwszy raz — uzupełnia Sherlock. — Weź, John. — W jego głosie słychać zniecierpliwienie; faktycznie się niecierpliwi. — To nie jest koniec świata. Domyślam się, że niektórzy ludzie po prostu… jakoś nigdy nie znajdują na to czasu albo okazji. — Nie jest pewny, dlaczego ubrał to w tak ogólne słowa, kiedy jest oczywiste, że rozmawiają konkretnie o nim. To pewnie taki mechanizm obronny.

John mu się przygląda i w oczach zapalają mu się łagodność i współczucie. Jest to zdecydowanie nieseksowne.

— Sherlock…

— Proszę cię, przestań się nade mną litować — mówi sztywno Sherlock. — Wszystko jest w porządku. Przed tobą nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie chciałem. Za dużo komplikacji. Zresztą złożyło się na to mnóstwo czynników. To nie jest ważne.

— Przepraszam cię — mówi John. — Wraca na górę, tak że leżą z twarzą przy twarzy, i Sherlock zastanawia się, czy John zmienił zdanie w kwestii tego, co miał zamiar zrobić. — Nie powinienem być taki wścibski. Nie chciałem cię stawiać przed niewygodnym pytaniem ani robić ci… przykrości — próbuje.

Sherlocka ogarnia jakieś małe nieszczęście.

— Czy to znaczy, że nie chcesz…

— Ależ chcę — zapewnia go John. — Ale mamy czas, mnóstwo czasu. Chyba po prostu chcę to zacząć… jak należy. Jeśli to coś pomoże, to też jeszcze tego nie robiłem, nie z facetem. Myślałem po prostu – ty już jesteś w tym taki _dobry_ , że po prostu… no ale domyślam się, że w twoim wypadku to normalka. — Uśmiecha się z ironią. — Powiedz mi, co ci się jak dotąd najbardziej podobało.

— Dzisiaj — odpowiada natychmiast Sherlock, czując ulgę, że kończą gadać o tym, jaki jest niedoświadczony. Łatwe pytanie. — Kiedy mnie dotykałeś. I później. Kiedy w ciebie wszedłem.

John zamyka dłoń na jego członku, który zdążył trochę zmięknąć.

— Co jeszcze?

— Kiedy włożyłeś mi do środka palce, i wtedy w pociągu, kiedy otaczało nas tyle ludzi, kiedy to robiliśmy. — Na to wspomnienie Sherlock czuje, jak znowu mu staje; pomaga w tym dotyk zaciśniętych na nim mocno palców Johna. — I kiedy ci ssałem u Lestrade’a w biurze — dodaje. A później, ponieważ czuje taką potrzebę, żeby się zwierzyć, a trochę też z zemsty, dodaje: — I kiedy się masturbowałem, a ty miałeś sen erotyczny o mnie na kanapie.

John nieruchomieje. Potem jęczy i wciska twarz Sherlockowi w ramię.

— O Boże — mówi. — O _Boże_. Myślałem, że śpisz!

— Tak miałeś myśleć — odpowiada z kpiącym uśmiechem Sherlock. Niespodziewanie poprawił mu się humor. — Zdawało mi się, że będzie ci wstyd, więc udawałem, że śpię. Nie chciałem cię budzić – rozumiesz, to się zaczęło raczej nagle. I było niesamowicie podniecające. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ty mi się przyśniłeś? — pyta John, cały czerwony na twarzy.

— Tuż przed szczytowaniem powiedziałeś „Sherlock” — wyjaśnia Sherlock. Przetacza ich nagle, tak że zamieniają się miejscami, zawisa nad Johnem i zniża głos do rejestru drapieżnika. — Żeby skończyć, musiałem zaczekać, aż pójdziesz do łazienki.

— To tłumaczy, czemu to się zaczęło niedługo później — uświadamia sobie John, łącząc ze sobą fakty. — No, nie mogę powiedzieć, że to nie jest krępujące, ale cieszę się, że do tego doszło, jeśli cię to choć częściowo natchnęło. To na czym stanęliśmy?

— Miałeś właśnie…

— Rzeczywiście. Dawaj go tu. — John podciąga się do góry, tak że siada oparty plecami o zagłówek. Sherlock na kolanach idzie za nim; penis chwieje mu się przed nosem Johna. John bierze go do ust bez używania rąk, które daje Sherlockowi na tyłek, masując go mocno i jednocześnie przesuwając ustami po członku Sherlocka. Sherlock zamyka oczy i jęczy gardłowo; odgłos ten wydobywa mu się skądś z samego dna miednicy. Doznania są niewiarygodne, nawet w porównaniu z tym, jak było mu z Johnem wcześniej. Musi złapać się głowy Johna, żeby zachować równowagę, żeby zachować bezruch i nieumyślnie nie wepchać się Johnowi do gardła. John odrywa się na chwilę od jego fiuta. — Opowiedz mi o wszystkich tych innych miejscach publicznych, w których planujesz mnie zaatakować znienacka.

Wraca do ssania penisa Sherlocka, któremu trochę trudno teraz zebrać myśli.

— Właściwie to… ach… nie mam harmonogramu jako takiego…

John przerywa sobie na chwilę akurat na tyle długą, żeby powiedzieć:

— Improwizuj. Wymyślaj na bieżąco. Gdzie chciałbyś…?

— W… w parku — zaczyna Sherlock, zamykając oczy i pozwalając, żeby przez jego ciało przetaczała się fala doznań. — W Regent’s Park w niedzielne popołudnie, kiedy jest tam pełno ludzi. Na otwartej przestrzeni, gdzie wszyscy by nas mogli zobaczyć. Mielibyśmy koc albo coś, ale wszyscy i tak słyszeliby, jakie odgłosy wydajesz, bo nie umiałbyś się pohamować. Pod stołem w eleganckiej knajpie. Wszedłbym pod stolik i ci obciągał, kiedy ty jadłbyś deser. Palce robiłyby ci się białe od ściskania widelca, starałbyś się być cicho i trzęsłoby ci się całe ciało. Kiedy rozmawiałbyś przez telefon z rodzicami. Ty byś sobie gadał w najlepsze o niczym, starając się, żeby to brzmiało swobodnie, a ja wszedłbym ci na kolana na golasa, wyjął ci penisa ze spodni i zrobił ci dobrze ręką.

John jęczy.

— Opowiadaj dalej — mówi, popycha Sherlocka, kładzie go na plecy, pochyla się nad nim, sonduje palcami jego odbyt, wsuwa się do środka. — Może być coś jeszcze bardziej nieprzyzwoitego.

— W publicznej toalecie — mówi Sherlock z wysiłkiem, bo trudno mu się mówi wyraźnie, kiedy John zgina w nim i rozprostowuje palce. Dalej ma tam bardziej luźno niż zwykle po dzisiejszym „badaniu”, ale wszystko to będzie wyglądało inaczej, kiedy do odbytu będzie mu się wciskał gruby członek Johna, a nie jego smukłe palce. — Poszlibyśmy oddać mocz, a ja bym wyciągnął rękę i cię dotykał, aż stałby ci za mocno, żebyś mógł stamtąd wyjść. Musielibyśmy wejść razem do kabiny, żeby się nawzajem doprowadzić, bo mnie też by stanął od samego patrzenia, jak staje tobie.

— O Boże — wzdycha John. — I pieprzyłbym cię tak mocno, że balibyśmy się, że rozwalimy ścianki między kabinami, i wszyscy by słyszeli, jak dostajesz, z odległości paru mil.

Sherlock wyobraża to sobie i jęczy.

— John… — Wyciąga ręce po Johna, pragnąc wprowadzić w życie choć ten konkretny element ich fantazji i w końcu poczuć, jak John w niego wchodzi. John rozumie, o co mu chodzi, i kiwa głową, dopasowuje się, gdzie trzeba, i trochę napiera. Wrażenie jest takie, że to się nie da zrobić, że jego fiut jest za duży, ale Sherlock tak tego pragnie, tak rozpaczliwie chce. — Tak… ach… no, dalej!

John ma policzki zarumienione z podniecenia. Powstrzymuje się, ciało całe mu drży.

— Mów dalej — udaje mu się wydusić zdławionym głosem. — Im bardziej skandaliczny pomysł, tym lepiej.

— Chcę, żebyś mi obciągnął z tyłu w radiowozie — mówi Sherlock na chybił-trafił; powieki ma mocno zaciśnięte, a John wbija się w niego powoli. — Chcę do ciebie podejść, jak będziesz siedział w sali pełnej ludzi, i zacząć ci się masturbować przed nosem, aż posadzisz mnie sobie na kolanach i od razu we mnie wejdziesz. Chcę cię przelecieć na miejscu zbrodni, w pokoju obok, kiedy policjanci będą zbierać ślady do torebek i każdy z nich będzie mógł w każdej chwili wejść. Chcę, żebyśmy sobie nawzajem trzepali pod stołem na konferencji prasowej, kiedy wszystkie kamery będą zwrócone na nas.

— Jezu, Sherlock! — John pcha się w niego; brakuje mu tchu. — Ja też tak chcę – pieprzyć się w zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu, gdzie nikt nie będzie wiedział, że w tobie jestem – albo ty we mnie, wszystko mi jedno – albo żebyśmy stali sobie na jakimś fikuśnym przyjęciu koktajlowym i miałbym u ciebie w tyłku dwa palce. A jeśli twoi rodzice jak zwykle zaproszą nas na Wielkanoc, to w twoim starym pokoju na górze. I będziemy się starali być cicho, a oni wszyscy będą na dole i będą doskonale wiedzieli, co robimy. Chcę uprawiać z tobą seks absolutnie wszędzie. W taryfie. W kapsule London Eye. Stałbyś za mną i mnie obejmował, miałbyś fiuta u mnie w tyłku i mielibyśmy tylko twój płaszcz, żeby to ukryć, tak jak wtedy w metrze – o Boże, Boże…

Słowa mu się sypią; jego ciało rytmicznie bije w ciało Sherlocka, który sam nie może już mówić. Paznokcie wrzynają mu się w plecy i tyłek Johna, a rozkosz zalewa go z zatrważającą prędkością. Czuje się tak, jakby w momencie orgazmu miał wybuchnąć. John dyszy mu w twarz, wzrok ma utkwiony w jego oczach, na czole perli mu się pot. Ich ciała pachną po męsku piżmem i ta woń pogłębia wszystkie inne doznania, wszędzie, gdzie się dotykają. Sherlock ma teraz pięty na tyłku Johna, a penis pręży mu się płasko na brzuchu, gdzie John od czasu do czasu ociera się o niego przodem ciała. To najprzyjemniejsza rzecz, jaką czuł w życiu – na równi z tym, jak czuł się wcześniej, u Johna w gabinecie. Słyszy odgłosy, które wydaje, rwące się i pełne desperacji. Myśli sobie, że od seksu ludzie cofają się w rozwoju; jest zwierzęcy i pierwotny i prywatnie Sherlock przyznałby, że także cudowny. Udaje mu się wydukać jeszcze jedno zdanie:

— Chcę cię… zerżnąć… w fotelu sędziowskim… w sali rozpraw w Old… — Nie daje rady dokończyć; nie może złapać oddechu. (Niejasno myśli, że John wie, o którą salę rozpraw mu chodzi.)

John wydaje z siebie jakiś nieludzki dźwięk i daje rękę między nich, żeby pociągnąć Sherlocka mocno za członek, ale zaczyna dochodzić, zanim zdąży to zrobić. Jeszcze nigdy nie mieli orgazmów jednocześnie, nie tak naprawdę, ale teraz tak jest: Sherlock bezradnie ochlapuje Johnowi rękę spermą, a ciało mu płonie od tkwiącego w nim grubego, twardego fiuta Johna i płynnego żaru, który tryska z niego strumieniami. Mięśnie brzucha napinają mu się i rozkurczają, a całe ciało próbuje zamienić się w wytrysk i znaleźć się na dłoni Johna, w każdym razie takie Sherlock ma wrażenie. Nie słyszy nic oprócz pulsowania krwi w uszach i czegoś, co brzmi jak zagłuszający je wiatr, ale potem stopniowo dochodzi do niego ochrypły krzyk Johna, który zalewa go w środku spermą. Jest cały od niej śliski, śliski od nasienia Johna, który jednak dalej pcha się w niego fiutem, chociaż jego orgazm dogasa, i dalej wyciska krople gęstego płynu z penisa Sherlocka.

Sherlock dyszy tak ciężko, jakby właśnie skończył biec maraton. Ciała obu im błyszczą się od potu i Sherlock w kilku miejscach czuje przez skórę rozpędzone tętno Johna.

— To — dyszy — było…

— Niesamowite — zgadza się z nim żarliwie John, opierając mokre od potu czoło o czoło Sherlocka. Sherlock rozluźnia nogi i bezwładnie splata je z nogami Johna. — Ten raz był jak dotąd najlepszy. No, pierwsze miejsce _ex aequo_ z tym, co robiliśmy dzisiaj po południu – to też było świetne.

— Zdaje się, że nie musimy nawet być w miejscu publicznym — zauważa Sherlock. — Kto by się spodziewał?

— Ja się spodziewałem — mówi John i całuje go w szyję, po czym składa głowę na jego ramieniu. — Boże, jestem całkiem wykończony.

— Ja też. — To prawda; Sherlock czuje się wyżęty, wyczerpany.

Nagle John śmieje mu się cicho w ramię.

— Ależ ty masz rynsztokowe pomysły — mówi. — W życiu by nie myślał, że będziesz taki nieprzyzwoity. Cudowna niespodzianka.

Sherlock też się śmieje, a w każdym razie wydaje jakiś odgłos zbliżony do zdyszanego śmiechu. Słysząc, co mówi John, czuje niejaką ulgę.

— Powiedziałeś, że chcesz, żebym mówił nieprzyzwoite rzeczy.

— No tak… zdaje się, że podnieca mnie sama _myśl_ o niestosownym seksie w miejscach publicznych. Kto by się domyślił _tego_?

— To chyba mamy listę — mówi Sherlock i czeka, żeby John powiedział mu, że mu odbiło, że większość z tych pomysłów była zbyt ekstremalna, zbyt ryzykowna.

Ale John w odpowiedzi unosi twarz; w oku ma błysk.

— Aha — zgadza się. — Chyba mamy.

Sherlock się uśmiecha. Myśli sobie, że zabawa będzie przednia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Od tłumaczki: Ja też mam listę i gdzieś na tej liście jest ciąg dalszy do tego, ale nie za wysoko.


End file.
